Secret Treasures: Brown Eyed GirlBoy
by serena.jones.585
Summary: Genre(s): AU, Science Fiction, Alternate History, MPreg. Summary: During WWII, another bomb - the G-bomb - altered the genes of affected people in a very specific way. But nothing alters the course of true love. A classic high school boy-plus meets girl-ish love story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_At the time, little was known about gadolinium radiation or its permanent effect on human genetics. Worldwide, effects of the Genome Bomb are still seen today. As of the most current census data, the most severe effects are in Pacific rim countries where less than 50% of children born are classified as strictly 'male' or 'female'. But "G-DNA" children are born in every country in the world, and are estimated to currently be 15.4% of the global population, and growing by 0.16% per year._

_This paper will discuss one of the most common effects of the DNA bomb that exploded in 1943 - persons with multiple genitalia. I will outline the general theory of how the sex chromosomes were affected, and discuss briefly the conditions referred to as "Double Male/Double Female" (two functional sets of the same sex genitals), "Recessive" (portions of internal and/or external sex organs are of different genders), "Herm" and "Herm Recessive" (two functional sets of different gender external organs, with and without matching internals). To narrow the focus of this report, I will not discuss non-reproductive genders such as Andromorph/Gynomorph (all external genitals are the opposite of all internal sex organs), Androgyny (internal and external organs are gender neutral), or NeuterMale/NeuterFemale (no identifiable sex organs)._

_Finally, I will address how these new genders have affected gender roles in the modern world._

_Excerpt from a Final Paper written for "World History, Section 201: WWII and the G-Bomb Effects."_

* * *

"Have you seen the new person yet?" Marik pushed Yugi's lunch tray over, making space for himself and Malik. "It's American."

"He," Malik specified as he sat. "He identifies as male."

"Herm!" Bakura snorted.

"You don't know that," Yugi tempered.

"Aw, come on! No American - or Brit," he elbowed Ryou, "comes to high school here unless they got G-bombed naughty bits."

"I'm guessing you heard about the new kid." Otogi and Honda arrived and sat. Otogi's long black hair was gathered in new curls cascading down his back and his cleavage was peeking over the unbuttoned top of his boy's school uniform. "We saw him in first period. Very cute."

"He say what he is?" Marik asked.

Honda shrugged. "All he said was that he's a boy, his name's Joey, and he's from New York." He laughed. "And it was an interrogation to get that much!"

"Poor chap," Ryou sighed. "You lot haven't the slightest idea what it's like. You were raised here. I should have to be treated as a lass were I still in London."

"Dude, you are a 'lass'," Bakura snickered. "At least you were last night!"

"KURA!" Ryou blushed scarlet as most of the table chuckled. The white-haired transexual recovered himself. "My point, I should say, is that he likely had the devil's own accepting his own form, and like as not knows not a soul with dual sex, to say nothing of dual gender."

"He'll adjust." Yugi smiled. "Transfer students are required to take Journal Writing, and the first assignment always is to write about your classification."

"Are you taking that lame-o class again, dude?" Marik scoffed. "Are you sure you're female recessive?"

"I like Journal Writing." Yugi shrugged. "And besides, it's an easy comp credit."

"That's true." Honda sighed. "I should have taken it. Business Writing is already boring as fuck."

"You said you'd take it, if I took Shop Class." Otogi kissed Honda's cheek. "And 'fuck' is only boring with your other boyfriends."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Like you give me a minute to have another one!"

"Damn straight!"

"Oh! Is that him?" Yugi looked toward the door, excited. "Joey-san!" Yugi waved at the new student. "We've got space! Sit here!"

The boy - and his face was definitely male - hesitated then moved toward the table. "Uh, hi. I, um, I don't really remember anyone -"

Yugi laughed. "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but you haven't actually met me yet. I'm Mutou Yugi. Sit! Lunch is lunch anywhere you go."

Joey smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess. More rice here, less pizza." He sat. "How'd you know who I was?"

"Not many hot new American blondes in school this semester," Marik leered.

"Marik!" Malik elbowed him. "Ignore him; everyone else does."

"...uh yeah. And anyway, like I keep sayin', I'm a guy."

"That's ok. We're all guys." Yugi nodded.

Joey nearly choked on his drink. "All? But -" he started to point at Otogi and Ryou, then abruptly put his hand down as he noticed they all had boy's uniforms and adam's apples.

"I'm a boy." Otogi shrugged. "I just look like a girl. I'm a Male Gynomorph - my externals look female, but my internals are all male. I look like a girl, but inside I'm all boy. Sperm, no eggs. Ryou-kun's the same, except I'm prettier."

"...uh yeah." Joey looked ill.

"We're in your homeroom, actually." Honda offered. "Otogi's my boyfriend," he indicated the 'girl' boy, "and I'm Honda. I'm Male Recessive - that's male but with extra male parts."

"...uh...extra parts?"

"It's all internal stuff for me." Honda laughed. "Dude! You should see your face!"

"Such an ass!" Ryou gasped. "You think this is such a lark!" He looked at the new student and switched to English. "Joey, I'm Ryou. I heard you were originally from New York. I was born in London, so I understand that one's chromosome is hardly a conversation to have before you're even properly introduced. Don't feel pressured into discussing such things."

"Geez!" Joey ran his hand through his hair. "I was thinkin' it was just me! I mean, yeah, we cover G-bomb genders in biology back home, but nobody, like, says 'hi, I'm Joe and I got both'! I mean, that's... just...Geez!"

"Hi, Joe," Bakura offered his hand across the table. "I'm Bakura and I got four balls. I love guys with both. Wanna hook up - ooof!" He doubled over as Ryou hit him loudly across the stomach.

"Most of us speak English pretty well," Yugi said, "if you'd prefer."

Joey sat stunned for a minute, then abruptly stood up. "I gotta get outta here." He stepped away from the table, tripped and crashed into another student.

There was a great deal of swearing in both English and Japanese as two bowls of hot soup spilled over Joey and the other person.

"You imbecile!"

The whole table - virtually the whole room - went silent.

"Crap! Sorry!" Joey muttered. Soup was in his hair, across his shirt, and seeping into his pants.

"Sorry? Sorry is of no value whatsoever! Damn it." The boy pulled out a cellphone. "I have an unforeseen delay. I must cancel our lunch. I will have to meet with you another time. Yes. I am disappointed as well. Perhaps later this week." He hung up the phone. "As point of fact, I already know my brother and I will not be able to meet for lunch again until the 14th of next month. I assure you, you will pay for costing me this opportunity."

The boy shoved Joey aside, and brushed the noodles off his chest as he stood up. He stalked out of the lunchroom leaving awed silence behind him.

"Oh yeah, this is just my fuckin' day."

"Yeah, dude," Marik shook his head. "That was the visual of your karma getting bit in the ass by your dogma."

"Do you even know what that means?" Malik retorted. "Shut up if you can't be helpful. Or better yet, you're about his size. Go get your spare uniform and meet us in the showers. Come on, Joey, I've got soap and a towel you can use."

Yugi and Malik helped Joey to the showers while the others at the table cleaned up the mess.

"So I'm guessing I pissed off the wrong guy." Joey sighed as they walked. "Who was that, anyhow."

"Kaiba." Yugi sighed. "Kaiba Seto."

"Ok. And he is?"

"You ever heard of KaibaGames?" Malik asked.

"Anybody on the planet not heard of them?"

"That's him."

"What, his Dad -"

"No." Yugi shook his head. "Him. Kaiba-kun owns it, runs it. Everything."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

Joey stopped. "Wait, so that shit about not seeing his brother for a month, that was real?"

"Well…" Yugi hesitated. "I know they used to live together, but even so he works a lot so it could be."

Joey nodded. "Ok, yeah, I gotta make that right. If somebody kept me from seeing my sister for a month, I'da dropped the sumbitch. You don't fuck with somebody's family."

Joey stopped again and pointed at two doors. "Hey, real quick, explain something to me. Ok, I get this one's got urinals and that one has stalls, but how do you tell the guys room from the girls?"

"You don't." Yugi smiled. "You just use whichever you need. Standing or sitting." He tugged Joey gently and they moved on.

"Wait, so guys gotta take a dump in the girl's bathroom?"

"And girls like my sister have to pee in the boy's bathroom," Malik said. "Think of it more as unisex."

"Wait - how does your sister use a urinal?"

"You might want to wait to shower." Marik appeared from around the next corner with a gym bag. "Guess who's already in there."

"Oh." Yugi frowned. "Well, the showers are pretty big. Maybe you could use the other side without -"

"No, it's cool." Joey took a deep breath then exhaled. "Dude's takin' a shower instead of eating lunch. I'd be pissed too."

Yugi tilted his head and looked at Joey for a moment. "You know, I think I'm really gonna like you!"

All the same, the three opted to wait outside and give Joey his privacy.

The showers were huge, roughly three times the size of Joey's New York high school. Not that he'd attended the school for long. He got through the first year. Disaster struck the first week of sophomore classes.

His mother was half Japanese. His parents had met while they were both stationed in Okinawa. They moved to the States. Everyone was a bit surprised when baby Joey was born with what appeared to be an unnecessary opening, but an ultrasound had shown everything was more or less normal for a boy, so a few stitches later, the Wheeler family was sent home. And until high school, everything was fine. Fine. Joey played basketball and soccer. He'd gotten into a few fights - well, maybe more than a few - because guys gave him shit about being as pretty as a girl. His father taught him how to give twice as good as he got.

But it wasn't until he started having stomach cramps at the homecoming game that there was a problem.

You have a womb, they told him. The hospital told him he had a womb, a cervix, and a vaginal canal. Male Hermaphroditism is actually the most common form of G-bomb chromosome deviation, they said. The cramps were his menstruation starting. They had to do surgery to reopen his vagina. They offered to surgically create a labia for him - which was a hell no. They gave him a video on how to use a tampon that he'd never watched.

His father had been furious while Joey was in shock over the news.

"He's a boy, God damn it! Do something! Get that pussy shit outta him!"

"Sir, yes, your son is your son. There are no ovum and he does have all functioning male organs."

"So fix this shit!"

"Sir, there is nothing to fix. Male Hermaphrodites are not broken; in fact, they have 'bonus' organs, so to speak. Frankly, any surgery would do more harm than good. And removal of his female organs would result in a hormone imbalance that would require lifelong injections."

That was the last time Joey'd seen his father. It wasn't the first time Dad had been pissed off and disappeared for a couple days, but it was the first time he was dumb enough to do it around 'authorities'. The hospital called the cops, the cops called Joey's mother. Mom got emergency court-ordered custody. And once the hospital said it was safe for him to fly, Mom moved him and his sister to Japan.

"Must you stand there?" A deep, resonant voice asked with a tired sigh.

"Dude, listen I am really -" Joey turned around and gaped.

Two cocks. The guy had two dicks hanging between his legs. And not little-d dicks. This guy was packing a pair of 9-inch pythons stacked one atop the other.

"I see," the deep voice purred. "Well, the soup was the most creative method of getting me naked anyone has used. And the most effective. I'll give you points for both. Obviously you are xy; sub what?"

"Huh?"

"Generally, I prefer female genders, but I would consider a xy-sub. And sex would almost make up for missing my brother."

"SEX!"

"If you are not sexually interested, then why are you aroused and staring?"

"I... Wait, what?" Joey glanced down and realized with a start that he'd already undressed. He grabbed his shirt in an effort to cover himself. "Shit! Dude, uh, look, sorry. I just - they're just - I mean two? But I'm not - I like girls. I mean -"

"You are blocking my locker and wasting my time," Kaiba sighed again. "Go shower. You smell like a wet dog."

Joey hurried off to shower.

Great. Now he thinks I'm queer.

By the time Joey was finished, Kaiba was gone. Joey dressed, dropped the soup covered uniform in the gym bag and found Yugi, Malik and Marik still waiting. They walked him to his next class without much conversation.

When classes ended for the day, Yugi bound into their homeroom. "Hey Joey-kun, let's go to the mall! It's really close and there's a burger place and karaoke and -"

"Thanks, dude!" Joey couldn't help smiling. "Thanks, but tonight I gotta go straight to my mom's office. Can I get a raincheck?"

"A what?" Honda asked.

"A rain- nevermind. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"It's not like we ever do anything else," Otogi griped.

"Tomorrow's great." Yugi grinned. "I'll get Anzu and everybody. We'll make it a welcome party!"

"Does he have an off switch?" Joey asked Honda.

"Not that I've ever seen."

Joey laughed as he left the classroom.

But the laughter stopped as he walked to the train station. Was that a guy in a dress? Did that woman have a bulge? The couple sitting across from him - he couldn't tell which was male and which was female. Both? Neither? People watching was giving him vertigo.

The business district was easier. More conservative. Men wore pants and ties. Women wore skirts and heels. No one seemed to be 'other'. Maybe that wasn't right of him, considering his own position. But it was less confusing.

His mother's office was on the fifteenth floor, in the Accounting Department. She'd gotten the job quickly because she'd done some contract work for the company's US branch. Joey found the suite and bowed to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, sorry to disturb you. I am Joey Wheeler, Kawaii -"

"Kawaii-chan's boy!" The woman broke into a bright smile. "You don't remember me but we met when you were just a little baby. You are just as cute as you were then!"

"Oh." Joey could feel himself blushing. "Thanks."

"I'm Tomohiko-san. Here, take my card. If you can't reach your mom, call me. I can usually get a message to the team."

"Thanks."

"Have a seat. Would you like a soda or tea?"

"No. Thanks. Is my mom -"

"Oh, they're in a staff meeting with the big boss, but they should be done soon. How was your first day of school?"

"Spilled soup on myself and the school big shot, had to borrow some other guy's uniform for half a day. I gotta wash it tonight."

She winced. "Eee. So, not good?"

"Not even close to good."

"Well, at least tomorrow can't be worse."

"The only thing that could be worse is -"

A door opened, and a deep resonant voice came from just out of view. "I look forward to meeting him. If he's all you say, I may have an internship for him."

Several people left the room, including Joey's mother.

And Kaiba.

The boy stopped cold when he saw Joey.

"Kat!" His mother smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Come here, honey. I'd like you to meet the owner of the company. Kaiba-san, this is my son Katsuya. Kat, this is my boss Kaiba Seto-san."

Joey shrugged. "Most of my friends call me Joey." He bowed.

"I see. Well, Katsuya, it is an honor to work with your mother. I am expecting great things from you, Kawaii."

"I hope I don't disappoint you, sir."

He smiled. "I'm sure. Well, if you will excuse me. I won't keep you from your appointment."

"Thank you, sir."

Kaiba left and Joey banged his head on the nearest wall.

"Kat!"

"Mom, can I just die now? Please?"

xXxXxXx

The 'wet dog' at school was Kawaii's son. He must have inherited the sunlit hair and heart melting brown eyes from his father. Very Cute. And very off limits. Employee family relations were almost as perilous as employee relations. Smile at the mother, the son smiles back. Tease one, the other files suit. Far safer to avoid both whenever possible.

But he was cute. And hung. Kaiba hadn't been able to see if Katsuya was a single or double gender from the look he got in the shower, but since the boy transferred from overseas after the school year started, it was a fair bet that he had at least a partial female organ.

But he had to remain off limits.

Still….

Seto's office door had a magnetic lock; he pushed the desk button to lock it. Thinking about the lovely blonde boy was putting entirely too much pressure on Seto's inseam. Seto usually had an erection - one of a hundred curses of the DoubleMale physiology. He unzipped his pants and imagined a different ending to his shower. Katsuya dropping to his knees instead of running away. Seto stroked both his cocks as he imagined his new American friend stroking them. Sucking them. For someone to arouse him so much that both cocks were hard was rare. His personal theory was that one cock responded to his intellectual arousal and one to his physiological arousal - which implied that the 'wet dog' appealed to both.

Virgin? Probably. The boy had blushed too deeply when Seto had suggested sex. Despite his bravado, Seto was also still a virgin, but it was wholly by choice not lack of opportunity. DoubleMales had an unfortunate tendency to be efficient breeders, often overcoming multiple birth control methods. There was a rather infamous AV in which a woman was tested for pregnancy on camera, inserted a birth control device, and then had sex with a DoubleMale using condoms. One hour afterwards, she was re-tested on camera and the results were positive. Of course it could easily have been faked, but too many women claimed the same event in real life.

Seto imagined pinning Katsuya against the lockers. Entering him with his lower cock ramming deeply inside as the the boy moaned 'more, more' in that low-born New York accent. His upper cock clinched against the boy's, mixing their seed as they both came. Or perhaps the 'wet dog' would prefer on all fours 'doggie style' and Seto splitting that firm muscular ass asunder with both cocks thrust inside his tight rear entrance. Or maybe Katsuya was Female Recessive and had a vaginal entrance as well. Seto groaned as his hands sped up. Coming inside the beautiful boy would almost be worth the risk of discovering he was 'fertile soil'. Almost.

A child out of wedlock was a burden, and a forced marriage was a nightmare. Better safe than sorry. And since so many people who appeared to be male were not, better a sore arm than an 'oops'.

Seto kept appropriate supplies in his desk drawer, so he cleaned himself and his desk after relieving himself. Then he unlocked his office door. Better to stop daydreaming about a boy who was neither interested nor available than to stay late at the office again to review personnel reports.

Plus Seto still had homework. That pointless journal would not write itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Guest, I am so happy to hear from you! I'm glad you like the beginning. This story is a little different, so please let me know if my world building leaves out any key details. Have a lovey day as well.

Welcome, Zoebel! My current posting schedule is every Tuesday night, but the more interest the readers show, the more often I post. Thank you for sharing the ride.

REBDJW, you are my rock. So glad to see you again!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Journal Assignment #1 - In your own words, describe your personal genome type._

_I got both._

_Jounouchi-san, I appreciate that you are uncomfortable with this subject, however, you must complete the assignments. No one reads this journal except me, and it is graded as complete/incomplete (C or I), not on it's content. Try answering the following questions. How do you self-identify? Is that self identification the same as or different from how most people identify you? What are your parents genomes and how do they identify? Which female organs do you have? Which male? If you know your sexual orientation, how was that influenced by your genome and/or your anatomy? Are you able to be a mother, a father, both, or neither?_

_I am a boy. It's the same. Dad is a boy, Mom is a girl. I have some internal girl stuff. I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT MALE ORGANS! I am straight. I don't know how that was influenced by my genome. One day I will be a father._

_Grade: I. Please answer q4 completely._

_Yuck Fou._

* * *

Joey was wrong.

He had previously thought that the week he'd learned about his 'new' anatomy was the worst week of his life.

The first week of perv school was worse. Way worse. It seemed like all anyone wanted to talk about was his junk. And, so far, the only normal girl in the school was a lez. The school had way too many 'guys with tits'.

Yugi and his buds were mostly cool. He'd gotten them to stop with the 'Joey-san' crap; that was just weird. They were all queer, but they were all hooked up, so it wasn't a problem. And it was pretty clear that Kura and Ishtar only talked about sex all the time just to be assholes; guys like that are everywhere. They weren't serious. And, it kinda looked like they were running interference for him on Wednesday after gym so that made them cool in Joey's book.

But finding a couple friends in hell did not make it not-hell.

It was still hell. It was still Japan, not New York. It was still unreasonably hard classes. It was still fried rice not burgers-and-fries.

It was still a hole where no guy has one.

"Hey!" Somebody dropped a picture on Joey's desk. "That you?"

He looked at it. Last year's soccer team photo. They'd gone 8-and-2 on the season, but lost in the championship semi-finals. This year was gonna be The Year. Hell. "Yeah. So?"

"How come you weren't at tryouts last month?"

Joey looked up at the guy. He was a wall of muscle. "I've been in the country, like, two weeks!"

"Oh." The guy shrugged. "Well, come down to the field after last period today. Coach wants to see you."

"Sorry, not interested."

"Don't tell me, tell him. And don't make me have to come get you." The wall lumbered off.

Ryou, Ishtar, and 900 others surrounded Joey's desk.

"I shall take it as a personal affront that you did not tell me you played football." Ryou did a hair flip and parked his girlish ass alarmingly close to Joey's hand. "But I shall quite forgive you. What position do you play?" He picked up the team photo. "I simply adore footballers!"

"You must have hella-skills if Tiny was that excited," Ishtar observed.

Joey raised an eyebrow. "I musta missed something 'cause that guy wasn't tiny or excited."

"That's Morimoto the brick. He's the football team captain and that's the most emotion I've seen from him since middle school the time when Mishiko-chan gave him a Valentine kiss in second period!"

"Somebody would kiss that?"

"Tiny's DoubleMale!" Ishtar smirked. "They line up around the block for him."

Great, Joey thought. Two-for-one jock assholes in the locker room.

"Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint him, but I got enough going on without practice too."

"Oh, but you must!" Ryou cooed. "Our team is one of the best in the Prefecture. We're always in the semi-finals and usually in the finals."

"Champions?"

"Well," Ryou rolled his eyes, "not recently, no."

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride," Joey snarked.

"Well then, if you're so good, join the team!" Ryou leaned his face in close. "I should be ever so pleased."

"Yeah, thanks, but I ain't trying to get beat down by Kura," Joey chuckled. Ryou was an outrageous flirt which would be hot - if he were actually a girl.

The bell rang and people scattered for their desks.

"I got history next," Ishtar said, packing his books. "You?"

Joey shrugged. "Journal bullshit."

"Yeah." Ishtar watched most of the class leave. "Hey Ryou, could you do me a favor and give this to Malik for me?" He held out a folded note.

"Sure. Are you…." Ryou glanced between Ishtar and Joey. "I guess I'll just be off." He closed the door behind himself.

"Join the team," Ishtar said.

"What?"

"Join the team."

"Why the fuck do you care?"

"Me?! I don't give a shit what you do. But I'm tired of hearing Malik bitch about you looking like a kicked dog."

"Why the fuck does he care?"

"Him and Mutou and Anzu all get on that 'friendship' crap, and this week it's you."

"Great! 'Cause I need that, too. Now I'm a charity case."

"Dude, I don't care if you got friends, or you join a team, or you drop dead. But so long as the three of them are all, 'Joey needs us, wah-wah-wah', Malik's on the phone with them and I'm not getting laid!"

"Seriously?"

Ishtar rolled his eyes. "Fine! Don't join, just quit cockblocking!"

The boy grabbed his bag and stomped out, leaving Joey to think.

Mom had mentioned him joining a team a few thousand times. That's probably how the coach got the team photo. And he did miss playing.

But the locker room. It was all just too weird. The whole idea made him feel sick.

He took a deep breath. Everyone wanted him to fit in. He could fake it for his mom. And for Yugi. The guy really was trying to help. He picked up his own bag as the second bell rang.

"Don't say I never did you a favor, Ishtar," he muttered.

xXxXxXx

"Alright everyone. Settle down. It's Wednesday, so it's Share Day," the instructor said as Jounouchi entered the room. Kaiba watched as the natural blonde took his seat. "Who would like to read from their journal first?"

The blonde facepalmed.

"I'll read," Seto announced as he stood, ignoring his classmates' raised hands. "Let's see." He flipped pages slowly. "No, that's proprietorial still," he murmured mostly for effect. "This - oh, not for this age group - I presume the reading should be rated R15+?"

"Kaiba-sama." The teacher gave him an amused look. "Make a selection, or I will pick another student."

He sighed dramatically. "Very well." He began reading. "Good news. Mokuba's tutor was able to reschedule and my meeting was delayed, so we were able to meet for dinner to replace our canceled lunch. I am considering eliminating the tutor altogether as he is now tutoring his classmates in Physics and Chemistry. I think that is a far better use of his time as it reinforces the information he is teaching and allows him time to socialize with his peers. Something I was not able to do much of at his age."

Seto closed the journal and looked at the teacher. "Appropriate?"

"Yes. But it doesn't tell us much. How did you feel about seeing your brother?"

"I was pleased." Seto tried to control his tone; the woman was wearing his patience already.

"Yes but you don't elaborate. How do we know you were pleased?"

"I said it was good news." He pinned her with the look he gave overly inquisitive employees. "That should be sufficient. Yes?"

"Yes." She smiled but it looked a bit forced to him. "Yes, of course. Thank you for sharing." She started to select the next student, then stopped. "Why did you, Kaiba-sama? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." He'd expected it, in fact. "I thought if Katsuya heard an entry that did not involve gender or sex, he might be encouraged to arrive in a timely manner and not disrupt class already in progress."

Seto fought hard not to grin as he sat down. The jib earned him a glare from his new classmate, but the 'wet dog' managed to refrain from 'barking' at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Talyak - Hello dearest! Always good to hear from you! The 'G-bomb' is pure fiction, although Gadolinium is a real isotope. Most of the physical conditions can exist individually (double-p, double-v, men with breasts, etc.) but they are usually considered birth defects and can't happen all on the same person. Intersexed persons also exist however not like this. So as presented, I'd say this story is 2% real, 98% total BS.

* * *

Chapter3

_{Slide shows a boy sitting at a table with his head resting on his arms. He looks unhappy.} VOICEOVER: While menstruation itself doesn't hurt, many boys experience some discomfort including cramps in the abdomen or lower back, bloating, tenderness in the chest - especially around the nipples - headaches, nausea, and general fatigue. These symptoms can range from very mild to somewhat severe. You also may have some hormonal changes and may find your mood changing unexpectedly. Don't worry {laugh} girls who menstruate have these symptoms too. They are all perfectly natural and you should not feel like you are the only one with these concerns. It is all part of your fertility._

_[dink]_

_{Slide changes to a picture of various hygiene products.} VOICEOVER: Now, let's talk about the tools you'll need to stay clean, healthy and sanitary during this special time of your month: Tampons, sanitary pads, and menstrual cups._

_Excerpt from the slideshow "Fertility and You: A Boy's Guide to Menstruation", S.E. Massengill Company, circa 1973_

* * *

"Don't talk to me!" Anzu groaned as she sat next to Joey for fourth period. "Right now, I even hate male cord adapters."

"What's eatin' you?" Joey snickered.

"Cramps." She put her head down on her desk. "I would have stayed home but my mom's a bitch."

Joey sat back in his chair. He'd been having a stitch in his lower back off and on, all day. Not really his back, but not really his stomach, either. Kind of between, and lower. Almost like….

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked.

"What?"

"You're crying. What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Joey touched his cheek. It was wet. He did feel like crying, but had no idea why. Still, Anzu's mother not allowing her to stay home upset him badly.

"Um, I need to go to the nurse's office." Anzu stood up. "Would you go with me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Joey pulled himself together forcefully. Obviously Anzu was sick and needed help. "Lead on." He grabbed both of their book bags.

They ran into their teacher as they left. "I'm having a bad monthly, so Joey's taking me to the nurse, ok?"

The teacher shook his head. "Why is your 'monthly' always on a test day?"

"Blame my dad," she shrugged.

He waved them both off. "Go on. Make-up exam no later than Friday. And I better get an email from Yakomo-sensei."

"You will." Anzu lead Joey down the hall. "I don't know if you knew," she said quietly, "but I'm DoubleFemale. So I get twice the joy each month. My mom is Female-Recessive, but my dad's a full on Hermaphrodite. Complete set of both, internal and external. He's my dad, and my brother's mom."

"That's just weird." Joey shook his head.

"Why?"

"How can your dad be your brother's mom? I mean, he's a guy, right?"

"He's Herm." She shrugged. "I mean, your parents have G-DNA, too, right? Otherwise why would you?"

She stopped and opened a door. Inside was a small clinic with an exam area, a desk, and four curtained beds.

Joey didn't really see the room.

….your parents have G-DNA….

Everyone with the weird gender issues was born that way: either to parents who were carriers of the G-traits or parents with weird genders. You inherited the new chromosome; you didn't catch it or get infected - not since the initial bomb, at least.

'One or maybe even both of my parents made me like this,' Joey thought. 'And neither one said a damn thing about it.'

Suddenly Joey was sobbing. Someone put their arms around him. He clung to them and wept.

They knew. His whole life they knew he was messed up. They could have warned him. They could have had it all cut out when he was a baby! They could have done something. But they didn't. They let him grow up thinking he was a boy, a whole boy instead of a half boy, half girl thing.

"It's ok." Anzu soothed, when Joey finally began to calm down. "Believe me, everybody goes through it."

"...hic...I just...hic...wanna...be...hic...normal…."

"You are normal."

"How is it normal to have a fucking hole?!"

"...uh, Joey, um, I, um…. Ok, I'm not trying to be nosey, or bitchy, or mean, but…. Ok. Everybody in my house has a womb and a vagina - boys and girls - so I know a lot about boys with periods."

Joey didn't say anything, but held her tighter. Maybe if he held her long enough, it would all go away.

"It's really not the worst thing in the world," Anzu said, stroking his hair. "You can be like my dad and be both a mother and a father. That's kind of cool. It's better than having two wombs bleeding out. Trust me, if I could trade, I would."

He still didn't reply. The pain in his crotch was back. Cramps. He was having cramps again.

"Do you have tampons? When my brother first started, they gave him pads, but they chafed under his track uniform. He said tampons were much more comfortable." She laughed. "But don't change them in a hurry because it's easy to miss."

"Dude!" Joey did look up then. "Gross!"

"But true!" She wiped his face with her hand. "My cramps are killing me. What about you?"

"I - I'm not -"

"I told you." Anzu slipped away and opened a desk drawer. "I know a lot of boys with periods." She retrieved a set of keys and proceeded to open a cabinet. "Do you have supplies? Yakomo-sensei keeps a box of everything in here. Midol! Thank God!" She pulled out two packets and relocked the cabinet. Then she pulled two bottles of water from a mini fridge. She handed one of each to Joey. "They help with the cramps and the emotional roller coaster. Trust me." She moved to a supply closet. "Let's see…. Always for Boys. Use boy pads; they're cut to fit. You can use girl pads, but they bunch up in uncomfortable places. Tampons...ah, here. Do you know how heavy your flow is? We've got small and large. Better go with large. Trust me. I once misjudged how long I could go before changing. Bleed right through my jeans. I still won't go back to that store. Most embarrassing day of my life. Ok. These are large, these are pads, and I'm going to go see if Yakomo-sensei is in the teacher's lounge because otherwise, we get marked absent for class."

She closed the door with a soft click. Then Joey heard her jiggle the knob, and realized it was locked.

She might be the coolest girl I have ever met, he thought. He wiped his face again. She was right; as fucked up as the whole...thing...was, large stains on pants was never something you wanted to explain.

He didn't even know how to tell if he was….

...on. His mom always said, "I'm on this week."

The picture on the tampon box was a sleek black plastic thing. Absorbent, safety wrapped, with leak-blockers for 8-hour protection.

There was a paper with instructions but they were small and the pictures showed legs in a position Joey wasn't even sure he could do. He took everything over to the end most bed and pulled the curtain.

Fuck.

He pulled down his pants and underwear. There was an ugly reddish-black stain on his boxers that smelled like old blood.

Double fuck.

Joey almost cried again. He stopped and took the pills Anzu had given him. His mom always said don't take drugs you don't know because they're dangerous, but he was halfway hoping these would kill him.

Fuck.

There was a mirror on the wall, so that helped. He pulled out one of the little packets. Inside was a black plastic launcher loaded with a white cotton bullet about the size of his finger. Everything was soft and rounded.

Joey lifted his dick and balls out of the way and tried not to meet his own eyes as he looked - really looked - for the first time at his...thing.

His vagina.

xXxXxXx

"Kaiba-sama, we mean no disrespect."

"Then what do you mean?"

The Board of Directors squirmed as Seto glared at them.

They wanted him to finish his education, so he enrolled in school. They felt he wasn't focused enough, so he made the honor roll and maintained a top-3 position in all of his classes.

"Please understand," R&D said. "We think of you as a son. We would be remiss if we did not look out for your well being as a person more than as an executive."

Which would be true - and even heartwarming - if the entire education discussion were not a ploy to wrest control of KaibaCorp away from him. A failing ploy. He mentally recited pi to the 15th decimal to control his temper.

"I'm touched by your concern," he said without a trace of warmth, when he could speak calmly. "But I fail to see how my social life is any of your concern."

"Forgive me, Kaiba-sama, if I am speaking too boldly." HR was always both the most obsequious and the most direct. It was a true skill to manage both. "You shoulder a great number of responsibilities. And even many wise men with decades of experience can suffer from stress without proper time away from the world of business. Our people have always believed that the warrior should also be an artist. The Samurai was skilled with the katana and the haku. You have spent much of your young life on the battlefield of finance. We feel you should spend some time on the battlefield of love."

"Love?" Kaiba held his response to an arched eyebrow, but in truth the statement caught him completely off guard.

The expressions around the table ranged from pensive to smug, as the management team exchanged glances.

Sales cleared his throat. "I don't know if you knew it, but by fifteen your father was already engaged. Actually, they were officially married, but that was for tradition more than legal purposes."

"A woman from Hayatochi, a company Kaiba absorbed. Yes, I am aware that a false marriage was arranged in lieu of a corporate merger. What of it?"

"That arrangement was Goza-sama's decision." Facilities had been the closest thing to a friend Gozaburo had. "He courted Rushiko-chan, among others, and he proposed the marriage."

Kaiba Rushiko, mother of Kaiba Noah; one was a photo on the butsudan, one was a photo in fashion magazines. Neither was a photo Seto cared about.

"My father married young with a woman who died abruptly after giving birth to a child who was gender neutral and fertility sterile. He was forced to adopt an heir in order to continue the family line. I am grateful to be that child, however, I do not see the value in repeating my father's mistakes."

"Genome compatibility was not the science then that it is now. And we are not suggesting that you marry the first womb you meet, only that you begin meeting some."

"I don't understand why you believe I do not meet them now."

"I was speaking with our new employee, Kawaii-san," Finance's grin was almost evil. "She mentioned that her son was concerned about not having a date for a school festival event next weekend. As I recall, you attend the same school."

"Yes. And?"

"There is a major social event among your peer group and yet, I notice that your schedule is available that entire weekend. One has to wonder if a boy your age is too socially inept to find a date or too disassociated from his peers to socialize with them. Either could be considered a weakness."

'And if I add dating to the list of other "age appropriate" activities, I am sure to leave some aspect of the company vulnerable to attack,' Seto reasoned. They were vultures.

But they were vultures with poison pill contracts. Seto was biding his time, waiting for the circumstances that would allow him to eliminate these idiots.

In the meantime, they at least kept the game interesting.

"Next weekend, we are holding a cultural festival. As a point of fact, I am on the planning committees for two of the festival displays. Friday evening there is a party scheduled and I do plan to attend the event." He'd planned to appear at least long enough to be seen before 'an emergency' called him away.

"Ah! And you also plan to take a certain someone?"

"I hadn't, no," Seto admitted. "But you have provided an excellent suggestion. If Kawaii's son is still available, I will accompany him."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I can see some of you are out there, but I'm not getting much feedback, so here's what's going to happen. I will post a chapter every Tuesday. I will _also_ post a chapter within 24hrs of every comment. This can go fast or slow; the more interest you all show, the faster you get the story. I'm not going to hold the story hostage and only post if I reach a specific number of comments because I think that's writer BS. I don't need a novel from you, just a little encouragement to keep me motivated. I'm working on a sequel and I want to know if it's worth the effort. Thanks, SJ


	4. Chapter 4

My Dear Guest - Let's just say that dating is not Joey's forte. And, sadly, Yugi and Atem do not figure in this story. But honestly, they fix together so perfectly that there is no drama to their story here.

Zoebel! Good to see you! [Quit reading my stuff and go finish Sun Child *whip cracking sound effects here*] Joey is property freaked out by anything female, trust me, but a true phobia of pregnancy might be a tad, well, inconvenient.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Excuse me." Kaiba nodded to the table. "Katsuya, forgive my interrupting your lunch. May I have a moment of your time?"

The whole table looked at the normally aloof teen before they shifted to look at their surprised friend.

"Sure, but look, nobody but my mom calls me 'Katsuya.' Joey is fine."

"I will make a note of that. I wanted to know if you had a date for this Friday's party."

Anzu squeaked. Otogi choked on his drink.

"Uh, no. Not yet. I still don't know a lot of girls. And my first choice was taken." He glanced at Anzu. "Why? You got a sister?"

"No. I was hoping that you would allow me to accompany you."

Ishtar did a spit take, and Kura began coughing.

"Dude, come on!" Joey sighed heavily. "I told you. I'm straight."

"Then we would simply be two males 'going stag'," Kaiba pointed out. "I was scheduled to be at a conference in Vienna on Friday, but my presentation was moved to Monday. I am not dating and the person I would ordinarily take to an event of this nature is unavailable."

"Sorry." Joey shrugged.

"I feel compelled to point out that you owe me a meal," Kaiba said. "And all I am asking for is your company."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "Wait. If I say no, are you gonna take this out on my mom?"

"Oh." Kaiba looked thoughtful. "I hadn't considered that. Threaten your mother's job if you do not go on a date. Would it work?"

"Asshole." Joey rolled his eyes. "You buying dinner?"

"Do you like Italian?"

"Fine. When?"

"I'll see if I can get a table at Luigi's at 7. I'll pick you up around 6:30." He turned to walk away, then stopped. "Will you be wearing a kimono or a suit?"

"Kimono? I don't even own one."

"Really?" Kaiba looked thoughtful again. "Interesting." He walked away.

Joey went back to his lunch. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Kaiba-kun just asked you to a party," Yugi whispered in awe. "Kaiba-kun never goes to school parties."

"Why did he call you 'Katsuya'?" Ryou moved to squeeze in next to Joey. "Just how close are you and Kaiba-senpai?"

"Not that close!"

"No. You do not take 'not that close' to Luigi's." Otogi countered. "Luigi's is one of the most expensive Italian restaurants in Japan!"

Joey sighed. "Aw man! I was hoping it was just plain pizza."

"Who is Katsuya?" Ryou insisted.

"It's my middle name. Mom said when we got here that we had to register with her family, so that's why my last name is Jounouchi not Wheeler anymore. My given name is Joseph, but Mom's always called me 'Kat', so when we saw Kaiba at her office, that's how she introduced me."

"Luigi's, and a pet name?" Malik grinned. "Someone has a crush."

"Well, someone better get over it."

"You must be DoubleMale!" Otogi laughed. "There's not a female genome in the building that wouldn't bend over for Kaiba."

"Hell, there are some males that wouldn't say no," Kura snickered.

"Hey, who was your first choice, anyway?" Honda asked. "I figured you'd have your pick of the school."

"If Joey didn't share that in the first place, then it's none of your business," Anzu replied before Joey could. "Stop prying, all of you. You know how Kaiba is. There's probably some work-thing behind it. It's not a date - Joey isn't interested in males, right?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "What she said."

xXxXxXx

Seto studied the patterns before him.

"May I ask what the occasion is?" the shop owner asked.

"A cultural festival party." Seto frowned. "And the garment needs to be delivered by Friday morning. I doubt he'll wear it, but I wanted to give him the option."

"I see. May I ask, is the person in question blonde?"

"Yes." Seto was impressed. Then again, a clothier of this quality should have been able to deduce that from the colors selected. "American."

"Ah." He walked over to a rack of fabrics and pulled out something patterned. "Please allow me to suggest this."

At first glance, the silk appeared to be a solid brown with a paisley print. But the longer Seto looked at it, the more colored threads he saw. And at some angles the fabric color seemed green not brown.

"The design is more dynamic than a traditional formal, which tends to appeal to Western tastes," the shop owner explained, "however the pattern remains very gender neutral. And these tones should compliment your friend. For a festive occasion, I would recommend a kimono and haori of this solid green silk, and hakama pants of this pattern."

Seto nodded. "I agree. The time frame?"

"Will be sufficient."

"Excellent." Seto paid for the garment and selected an obi to go with it.

Buying a date a handmade silk kimono was somewhat extravagant, but it would be worth it if Katsuya wore it.

Katsuya.

His agreeing to the date wasn't the scene from a romance, but Seto found himself quite pleased. Conversation would undoubtedly be entertaining. Katsuya, so far, did not seem impressed by Kaiba in the slightest. Not impressed, not frightened, not even curious. This would be a novel experience for the executive.

Dinner with someone who wanted nothing from him.


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Guest - Seto practices the same thing my grandmother used to "spending my money on you is a sign of my love".

Talyak - Seto is used to people who only want things from him.

On both counts, Joey is not that guy.

* * *

Chapter 5

_In the pre-G-Bomb population, all births had a fifty-five percent chance of being male, with the resulting adult population being 51:49, female to male, in cultures without population control measures. (See Chart A-12)_

_The G-Bomb changed these statistics radically. The birth rate is now 31:64, with 5% of the population born gender neutral._

_With the tendency for many cultures still to prefer male children, this shift in the birth genomes should have had a catastrophic effect on the world population. Adult women are now roughly a third of the population instead of half. But the reverse has been true. The advent of men who can gestate children has, in effect, balanced the reduction of 'strictly female' genomes. The world population is once again expanding at an alarming rate._

_Editorial, Why the G-Bomb Was Good for Humanity_

* * *

"OH!" Mom gasped. "Oh, Katsuya! Oh, you look so beautiful!"

"MOM!"

"Handsome! You look handsome." Mom grinned as she smoothed Joey's hair and straightened his collar. "Although men can be beautiful, too. It's very masculine." She pulled out her camera.

"Yeah, I was planning to say you look dorky." His younger sister, Serenity, frowned. "But you do look kinda good in that."

"Like you would know." Joey rolled his eyes. He must look good for his sister to pass up teasing him for once.

"Hold still. I want a picture for your Grandmother."

"Come here, twerp!" He grabbed his sister and posed. "I need something short to lean on."

"QUIT IT!" She whined when Joey began pulling her hair. "God!" She stomped out as Joey chuckled.

The culture fair had been a lot of damn work, but fun. It was kind of cool to see all the displays each class had put together. Some were actually historic or cultural, but the cafe with people in french maid costumes was just for the skin. Low necklines, high skirts.

When he got home from school, a box was at the building manager's office. Joey thought his mother had gone crazy to buy something so obviously expensive, but when she got home, she knew nothing about it. She noticed the card - written in kanji which Joey still had some trouble reading.

Kaiba had sent it over. "That was nice of Kaiba-sama to lend you this. Be sure to thank him when you see him tonight."

As it turned out, Joey's 'good' suit was a bit small. It had been a while since he'd worn it last. And it did make more sense to wear a traditional outfit to a cultural festival party. Mom helped him dress, although she did have to check a website for the proper way to tie all the sashes.

And Joey had to admit, the forest green and deep brown did look good on him.

It still wasn't a date.

The doorbell rang.

"MOM!" Serenity yelled. "Your boss is here!"

"My boss?" Mom looked confused. "Why would Minato-san be here?" She hurried to the front room.

Joey followed, more slowly. He'd been too embarrassed to admit he couldn't get a real date.

"Kaiba-sama!" Mom was bowing deeply as Joey entered the room. "I can't thank you enough for lending Katsuya this beautiful kimono."

Kaiba was wearing a kimono, too. The haori and hakama were black silk; the kimono under them was royal blue. It made his eyes look like sapphires when they met Joey's from across the room. They sent an involuntary warm shiver through Joey's body.

"I thought the color might suit you. Are you ready?"

Mom gasped. "Wait - are you -" She looked at Joey. "Kat, is he, are you going to the party with Kaiba-sama?"

"Not like that, Mom." Joey rolled his eyes again.

"Are you my brother's boyfriend?" Serenity asked directly.

"I am your brother's ride," Kaiba answered with a slight smile.

"Oh," Mother and daughter replied with entirely different inflections.

"Yeah," Joey felt supremely relieved. "Come on ride, let's roll." He headed for the door.

"Call me when you get to the party." Mom grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Curfew is 1am. No excuses."

"Yes, Mom, I know! Come on, dude."

Waiting for the elevator, they didn't speak.

"It's a gift," Kaiba said when the doors closed. "It brings out your eyes rather well."

"What?"

"The kimono. It's a gift. Those colors would be garish on me. I could never wear it."

"A gift. Online, it said a set like this could cost a couple thousand."

"Roughly," Kaiba agreed.

"Right." Joey hit the button for the next floor and the elevator stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go change."

"What! Why?" Kaiba stepped off the elevator with him.

"'Cause I'm not owing you for it, and I'm not bending over to pay for it."

"It's a gift. Why would you pay for a gift? You don't owe me anything."

"No one drops a couple thousand on a gift for someone they don't know." Joey jabbed the up button.

"Perhaps in your tax bracket they don't," Kaiba snickered. "I've spent more on people I've known for less than a day."

"Seriously? Are you stupid?"

"Hardly."

"Look, I was cool when I thought this was a loaner, but a gift? That's just crazy."

"Fine! This argument is pointless. It is a loan. I expect it to be returned by Monday."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sorry I suggested this." Kaiba jabbed the down button. "I want it back."

"Ok. Oh, and dinner. I hear this Italian place is crazy expensive, but the party's at a restaurant. They're feedin' us there."

The doors opened and Kaiba stared at Joey as they boarded. "It's a family eatery."

"So?"

"The food is dreadful."

"Aw, lighten up! Yug' says the food's pretty good."

"Yug? Who is 'Yug'?"

"Yugi. Short guy, whacked out hair."

"Mutou Yugi." The doors opened and Kaiba got off the elevator. "Americans."

There was a limo in front of the building. The driver opened the door as they approached.

"This was kinda a big deal for you, huh?" Joey asked as they got into the car. "You got a limo and everything."

Kaiba almost smiled. "My brother's school is also having an event tonight. He has my Lexus, so I had to use the 'big' car. We normally use this for executive guests."

"You own a limo?"

"I own several cars."

"Wow. Must be nice being rich."

Kaiba's smile seemed to sour a bit. "It has its moments."

"Dude, come on! You got money, you're smart, you're hot - you got it all!"

Joey suddenly felt odd. Kaiba was rich, smart, and hot. He was every woman's dream - but he asked Joey out to a swank restaurant in a classy car and bought him a fancy outfit. If that wasn't queer, nothing was. It was like 'Pretty Woman' without the woman. Joey found himself feeling bad for Kaiba.

"Guys like you always find the right girl eventually," Joey said finally.

Kaiba gave him a rather arched look. "Do they?"

"Yeah. Tonight's just a thing. I'm sure there's a pair of hot chicks just waiting for us."

"I will take your word for it," Kaiba chuckled.

There wasn't much conversation in the car, but it wasn't too awkward.

They got mobbed when they arrived, though. A few people were wearing casual yukatas, but almost everyone else was dressed casually in Western style.

"You look amazing!" Anzu gushed. "I thought you said you didn't own a kimono."

"Kaiba lent it to me."

"He lent it?" Otogi was still wearing his french maid costume from the festival with his hair braided and twisted and high heel shoes. His cleavage looked like it would fall out any second. "Did he help you put it on?"

"Get a grip!" Joey sneered. Then, he froze. Ishtar and Malik arrived with a girl. A woman.

The most amazing woman Joey had ever seen. Tall, mocha skin, curvy but not fat. She turned her head and smiled at Joey. She said something to Ishtar. He looked at Joey, too. Then all three of them came toward him.

People around Joey were saying things but all Joey could hear was his own heart going triple time.

"Hey, guys!" Malik greeted the group. "You remember my sister Isis."

"Ishtar-neesan." "Isis-sensei." Several greetings rang out.

"I do not believe we have met," the woman said to Joey.

"Uh, yeah," Joey managed. "Um, Joey."

"Um, Isis." She smiled and all of Joey's blood moved south. "Are you thirsty? I was thinking of getting a drink."

"Isis-neesama, he doesn't know -" Ishtar started.

She took Joey's arm. "I'll tell him."

"Yeah," Joey grinned. "She'll tell me." He stopped next to Ishtar. "She's a girl, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Then quit cockblocking!"

Ishtar raised his hands in submission and Joey grinned as Isis led him away.

The party was in full swing already. There was no alcohol, but there was lots of food and karaoke. They got sodas and Isis led him over to a relatively quiet table in a corner.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" She was still smiling.

"Should I?" Joey shrugged. "I'm new around here. I don't know anyone. I didn't know who Kaiba was either."

"I saw him," she cooed. "You two match."

"He lent me this thing. We came together."

"Oh. So is that what you're into?"

"Actually, I'm kinda into you." Mentally, Joey kicked himself for saying something so douchebag.

But Isis giggled. "Oww. Clever. I'm FemaleHerm-Reversed." She gave him a moment and an inquiring look.

"Oh. Uh…" Joey hated saying it. "I'm, um -"

"Male?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"There's a love hotel around the corner."

"I - a wait - a what?"

She laughed and pulled him out of his seat.

Two blocks away, the street was lined with love hotels, porn shops, and brothels. Joey stopped cold.

"Ho-ly fuck!"

"They don't have these in America?"

"I think everything on this street is illegal!"

She laughed again.

The check-in was a digital board at the door. Isis used her cell phone, and a key popped out. She smiled and led Joey upstairs.

I'm gonna get laid!

Joey was elated and terrified at the same time. She wanted him. He had no idea what he was doing. She came on to him. What about condoms? She totally wanted him! What if she wanted something freaky? What if she had something freaky? What if she freaked out about him?

Isis pulled him into the room and kissed him with full tongue. Joey's first full tongue kiss. He'd kissed a couple girls, but not like this. Not with them trying to take his pants off at the same time! He didn't know what to do with his hands until she put them on her breasts.

"Oooo," she purred as her hand rubbed up and down his boxers, "you _are_ male."

Joey tried to say something clever, but his brain and his mouth had lost connection. Everything was shorted out by the electricity in her hand.

"This is kind of fast for you, isn't it?" she asked. Joey nodded. It was the only thing he could do with her squeezing his cock. "Sorry."

She abruptly pulled him across the room, and pushed him on the bed. His pants were gone. The kimono was open. Isis pulled off her shirt and a pair of luscious tits bounced in front of Joey.

"Suck." She ordered, pushing one against his willing mouth. "I live in a temple. I get to leave very, very rarely. Only when I'm cycling. I promised myself that I was gonna get laid by the hottest thing I saw tonight. So, you just relax. Don't worry, I'll do all the work. And we're both gonna feel so good when it's over. Ok?"

She was rubbing her crotch against Joey's. It was taking everything he had not to explode. Exploding before they even started would be lame.

Isis lifted her body up, grabbed Joey's cock, and slid herself down it.

They both moaned.

Then she began moving. Up and down, rubbing herself against him as she rode him.

Everything felt amazing. The heat of her wrapped around his shaft. Her tits against his nipples teasing him wonderfully. The weight of….something, rubbing between his leg, getting slicker and better and better.

And then he was just done. Joey shouted and shuddered underneath Isis as he came hard. They both lay there panting for a minute.

Ok, Joey thought, that was crazy better than my right hand.

"You ok?" she asked.

"...oh yeah." Joey sighed.

"Good." Isis lifted up again. She reached down, and Joey felt a warm, blunt object push inside himself.

It wasn't in his rectum. The only other choice was….

"Hey, wait….!" He tried to push her away but Isis had him pretty well pinned down.

"Oh my God!" Isis groaned. "You feel amazing!"

"Get out of that - it's not -" Joey gasped as Isis pushed in again, deeper. There was a point of pleasure so intense that almost made him come again. But almost immediately after, she struck something that stopped each thrust with an incredibly sharp pain. "Stop! It's - it's - oh, shit! Don't! Don't!" He struggled to understand what was happening. To explain what he was feeling. "I'm gonna - I'm gonna -!"

He came again.

Joey came twice before Isis finally growled and pumped her hips and cock hard into Joey's pussy.

Then he passed out.

xXxXxXx

After a half an hour, Seto accepted the obvious.

He'd been ditched.

Katsuya and Ishtar Isis had vanished. The Ishtar brothers, when asked, had merely shrugged and implied that their sister was most likely having sex.

"She's a fertility priestess." Ishtar Marik stated. "And she's totally in heat. Actually, I'm surprised she's not banging you."

Mutou had also not seen Katsuya since their arrival.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." The diminutive boy looked worried. "I wanted to introduce him to Atemu. You remember my boyfriend from our last duel, don't you."

Yami Atemu. Apart from their heights, Yami and Mutou could be clones. Something about the man always evoked an aura of Ancient Egypt. "Of course." Seto looked at his watch. His 'date' had been missing for forty-five minutes. "Well, I'm afraid I have another engagement this evening. Tell Jounouchi to call me if he needs a ride home."

"I thought your conference was -" Mutou started, but Yami cut him off.

"Certainly." The man nodded. "We will pass on the message if we see him."


	6. Chapter 6

My Dearest Guest - you get the issue exactly, however you are a touch off of the exact point.

Talyak - yeah, another first for Seto. Who would ditch him?

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jounouchi-san, why don't you read for us today." The teacher smiled at him. "What were your impressions of the festival?"

Joey tried not to glare. He had written an entry, but it wasn't about the festival.

It was about waking up, alone, and feeling like a whore. Isis had left money for a cab and a phone number in Egypt. Joey had gathered his clothes, caught the cab home, and managed to avoid giving his mom any details.

Isis had used him. He felt filthy. Still, days later, he felt like he'd done something dirty. In the heat of the moment, his hormones had done all the thinking. Once his mind had cleared, though, he understood 'morning after remorse' completely.

And it didn't help any that thinking about what she did gave him a raging boner. Not thinking about doing her. No, it was thinking about her doing him that made him jack off every morning. He'd been the penetrated not the penetrator, and the truth was that he liked it. His fingers weren't even close to the same feeling. His attempts in the shower at home were at first emasculating and then frustrating. It was bad enough that he wanted to be touched like a girl - but knowing that a boy had to do it was just infuriating. And knowing made him start looking at the boys around him differently. It made him start looking at guys like he looked at girls - like partners maybe.

Not something he wanted to read to the class.

"I didn't write anything," he muttered finally.

"Alright. So tell us. Did you enjoy the event? What was your favorite part?"

"The after party," someone snarked.

Joey looked over his shoulder at Kaiba. The comment was the only thing the executive had said to Joey all day. They'd seen each other several times, but Kaiba had made a show of snubbing Joey every time he tried to apologize.

"Yeah, right." Joey opened the journal and pretended to read. "Dear diary. School festival was this weekend. Got invited to the after party and met someone who seemed nice. They weren't. I hurt the feelings of someone who was nice, though, so I'm a dick. I've been trying to say I'm sorry all day but no luck. Sucks to be me." He let the book fall shut.

"Ah." The teacher nodded. "I see. Kaiba-sama, perhaps you would like to share your entry?"

"No."

She actually took a step back. "Oh. Alright. Uh, Mutou-kun, share your thoughts with the class."

Joey slumped on his desk. It had been worth a shot.

It wasn't even supposed to be a date! Kaiba should not be that bent out of shape. It's not like they were seeing each other.

But the more Joey tried to talk himself out of it, the more guilt he felt. Kaiba had treated it like a date. He'd dressed to impress. Dinner would probably have been amazing. And Kaiba wouldn't have taken him to a sleazy motel.

A piece of paper landed on Joey's desk. An origami dragon. He glanced over his shoulder, but Kaiba appeared to be listening to whoever was reading.

There seemed to be something written inside, so Joey unfolded it. 'The roof. After class.'

Joey nodded. He'll probably push me off, but at least I can give him the kimono back.

xXxXxXx

"I had it cleaned." Katsuya said as he offered Seto the dry cleaning box. "I mean, it wasn't like it got dirty or anything, I just figured you wouldn't want my stink all over it."

Seto frowned and took the box. He still wasn't sure why the boy wanted to apologize. He didn't know why he'd asked Katsuya to meet him. He didn't even know why he was so angry.

"I gathered you had something you wished to say."

"Yeah." Katsuya leaned against the railing, the breeze ruffling his hair artistically. "I didn't mean to leave like that. Isis kinda dragged me - well, not really dragged me, but -"

"Think nothing of it. It wasn't a date. We were two males going stag. I was simply your ride."

"You wanted it to be a date." Katsuya said simply. "I'm not trying to date a guy, but I didn't have to be an asshole about it."

"You weren't." Seto forced himself to be gracious. "No harm done."

Katsuya shrugged. "It was instant karma anyway. Be a player, get played."

"I cannot imagine how the evening went badly. I have met Ishtar on several occasions; she is lovely."

"Yeah, keep away from Run Around Sue."

"Excuse me?"

"Something my dad used to say. Shoulda listened. Anyway, trust me. Next time you want to go out, I'll behave."

The words shot a spark through Seto. He struggled to remain nonplussed. "What makes you think I want to go out with you again?"

"Well, not like you would, but, it's just an expression."

"And yet I can't help but point out that you still owe me a meal."

Katsuya looked at him. "Even after this?"

"Especially. You hurt my reputation."

"Ok. How about you come to my place and I'll cook."

"Can you cook?" Kaiba smirked.

"Not a lot," Katsuya chuckled. "But what I know, I do good."

"Alright. But at my place. Dinner with the boss may be unduly stressful for your mother."

"True dat. Ok. When?"

Seto remained calm. He pulled out a business card and wrote a number on the back. "I'll be home by 8pm every night this week. That number is my driver. When you are ready, call him."

"Ok. What do you want me to make?"

Kaiba shrugged and moved toward the door, completely unable to hold back a smile. "Surprise me."


	7. Chapter 7

Three reviews, three chapters. Enjoy! SJ

* * *

Chapter 7

_Typically, a 'DoubleMale' (xyxy) has two visible sets of male genitalia, completely functional male internal organs, and no internal or external female organs. 90% of DoubleMales have external genitalia in a horizontal configuration. The phalli are beside each other stemming from a single root with a single scrotum containing two testis. Most DoubleMales have a single set of internal reproductive organs. A few (10%) have duplicates of some reproductive organs such as the gonads, the seminal vesicle, or the prostate gland. In these cases, the primary phallus is linked to all organs, while the extra organs are linked only to the secondary penis (which could be left or right)._

_In one percent of the DoubleMale population, the phalli are in a vertical configuration, with the two organs stacked on top of each other from two separate roots. The scrotum typically appears to stem from the lower root, however, the tissue structures are formed from both. Both scrotum contain two testis. Almost all of these cases have two complete sets of internal reproductive organs._

_While the horizontal males' external organs jointly perform in terms of arousal, urination, and other biological functions, the vertical males' perform separately. The separate root structure allows the primary and secondary organs to perform different functions at the same time._

_Excerpt from "The Risks and Rewards of the DoubleMale Genome: Learning to Live With More"_

* * *

"Would you mind going past a grocery store first?" Joey asked when the driver opened the car door.

The man smiled. "First time over to the manor?"

"Yeah," Joey replied sheepishly.

"The Kaibas keep a pretty stocked larder. See what's there first. If you need anything else, it can be delivered by one of the staff."

Joey got in the car. A white Lexus. It had a chrome dragon on the grill. The interior was white leather with royal blue trim. The same blue as Kaiba's eyes.

Not vain at all, Joey chuckled.

There were no buttons on the doors, no power button for the flat screen. Then Joey found the sliding panel on the arm rest. Hidden were controls for the windows, the door locks, the sunroof, the TV, the glass between him and the driver, and a full stock bar - with booze.

Joey thought about it for about two seconds, then closed the bar. Coming home lit up was one of only two things that would make his mom kill him.

The manor was huge. The driver escorted Joey to the kitchen. The chef bowed and showed Joey a grocery-store worth of food and supplies.

Joey had the recipes for Mamma Rosa's lasagna and Mrs. Boren's caesar dressing. Gifts from two of his grandparents' neighbors in Brooklyn. Kaiba had suggested Italian, and these were Joey's best recipes.

"How may we assist?" the chef asked.

"I got this. I mean if you got everything. A box of noodles - you know, the wide long ones - a pound of beef/sausage/pork/other, can of tomato paste, can of tomato sauce…." Behind him there was a flurry of activity.

"Excuse me, chef-sama, how many noodles are in a box?"

"Make five kilos. We'll make ravioli from whatever remains."

"Five kilos?" Joey looked at the man. "That's, like, way too much."

"We make the pasta dough," the chef explained. "We can prepare the amount of noodles you need for this. The rest can be frozen for another time. There will be no waste, I assure you."

"Ok. But that's a lot of work. I can just go buy -" The sound of a food processor cut over him. A cook was dropping in an entire bag of tomatoes. "Whoa! A can! Like 8oz!"

"If you'd like, sir, we would be happy to prepare the meal for you."

"I can do this! I don't need all this fancy -"

"Sir, we make everything here from scratch." The chef seemed to get an idea. "Perhaps we could gather your ingredients, and inform you when we are ready for you to prepare the dish? Allow me to show you to the den."

The den looked like a library. Floor to ceiling bookshelves, leather couches, and a large locked oak desk. Joey was bored after ten minutes.

I wonder where the john is, he thought.

He found a living room, two more dens, a big dining room, a little dining room, and several locked doors. Joey wandered upstairs.

The apartment he found was huge. It was a whole other house, practically. It was pristine, though, as if no one had actually used the room in ages. The confirmation was the calendar beside the bed. The date hadn't been changed in four years.

I should not be in here, Joey thought.

In the hall, he found a maid who showed him to a guest room with a bathroom, and then waited to take him back to the den. Where he took a nap until a cook came to take him back to the kitchen.

xXxXxXx

There were four pans of lasagna to choose from - beef, sausage, pork, and shrimp. A fresh caesar salad and garlic bread garnished.

"I said 'a' meal, not a month's worth," Seto smirked.

"Don't blame me! That nut job in the kitchen did all this. I made one pan. He had to take and get all fancy. I needed one pound of meat, not four."

The 'nut job' in the kitchen was the head chef at a five star restaurant before the young executive convinced him to move.

"In that case, I'll have the one you made." Seto took his seat and tried not to grin. Katsuya came to his house and cooked.

It was good. Simple, but delicious. Much like the American himself was turning out to be. Instead of Seto's usual dinner guests who wanted to find some weakness in Seto's armor, Katsuya was open and honest. And completely disarmed the brunette.

After dinner, Seto led his guest to the inner courtyard.

"Wow! This is amazing."

"Thank you. It's my second favorite place in the house. It's always quiet."

"Second, huh? So what's first?"

"My bedroom," he replied honestly.

"You are so not conning me into going up there," the blonde snickered.

Seto had a mental flash: pick Katsuya up, carry him to a bed, rip the clothes off his body….

"...a-hem. No. You are not interested in such things and I would not take such a risk."

"What risk? What, that I'd beat your ass for trying?"

"Perhaps." Seto almost smiled. "No. I still don't know your genome. I won't have carnal knowledge of someone fertile."

"Isn't fertile kinda the point?"

"Eventually, yes. But now? DoubleMales are statistically more likely to impregnate their partners. I have no desire to father a child in high school."

"Yeah. Well, I hope I don't either."

"You hope you don't?"

His guest blushed scarlet, and Seto struggled to keep his breathing even and to think with the head above his waist.

"Isis...uh...you really don't want to know."

Seto had to laugh. "You give me far too much credit! I am just like every other functioning male. I want to know in precise detail what happened with the legendary Ishtar-sama."

"If everybody knew she was a professional, why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Was she legendary?" Katsuya's blush actually got redder. "My goodness! The suspense is killing me. I should think the least you could do after ditching me, is tell me what I missed."

"I did her, she did me." The American snapped in English. "Ok?" He stomped back into the house.

Seto hurried after him, confused. Male bonding was supposed to include bragging over sexual conquests. But the boy seemed more than merely embarrassed.

"Katsuya." Seto stopped him, "Not here." He led his guest to his private parlor. Among other benefits, the room was virtually sound proof. "Ishtar Isis is well known as a priestess of a rather large cult." He switched to English as well. "She is known for her skills and her unique genome, but to my knowledge she has never done anything -"

"Geez! Drop it, ok?" The blonde was pacing the room. "She did what any guy - what I did. It was great. You should totally -"

Seto grabbed Katsuya's shoulders and held him still. "Tell me what she did to you! The Ishtars are not so high that they are beyond my reach. If she hurt you, so help me -"

Katsuya shook his head. "No, no. It's not…." He sniffed and suddenly Seto wanted to unload his entire weapons arsenal on the Ishtar bloodline. "It's stupid. It was - I was a virgin." He was shaking. "Both ways." He added almost too softly for Seto to hear.

Seto found himself holding Katsuya in his arms. 'Both ways'? Meaning what - apart from the obvious indication that the innocent pup was no longer untouched.

Was he female recessive? Katsuya seemed more sensitive, more delicate than any male recessive. Trembling. Warm. Needing comfort and protection. A stray puppy seeking shelter under a dragon's wing.

"Katsuya," Seto stroked the soft hair rubbing against his cheek. "You should go. I don't think I will behave any better than Ishtar if you stay."

The American sniffed again, but took a calming breath and returned to speaking Japanese. "She didn't do anything terrible. It felt pretty good, actually. It was me. I'm the one with the problem." He looked at Seto briefly; those milk chocolate eyes melted the executive's common sense. "I think, subconsciously, I knew she wasn't the one I was supposed to be doing it with."

Seto swore silently. "Can you get pregnant? We cannot do this if you -" He really, really hoped he had the willpower to walk away if he had to. For once, he was not sure he could, or would.

Katsuya spoke quickly. "I got balls, not ovaries." His volume dropped. "I got a…. I got some woman stuff, but no eggs."

"Katsuya," Seto tilted his chin up. Those lovely brown eyes seemed to sparkle despite the tears. "You will have to accept yourself one day."

Those eyes closed and their lips met without Seto's knowledge but with his full consent. Katsuya's arms slipped around him.

Slow, Seto reminded himself. Kiss until Katsuya moves us to something next. Seto had not had sex, but he'd spent many hours studying the subject. A DoubleMale who gives in to passion could easily rush things and frequently hurt their partner. Seto was the extreme - two complete sets of male organs. Twice the testosterone, twice the pressure. Restraining himself was becoming physically painful.

But the other option was to force Katsuya down, enter him in a single thrust, rip the sweet pup open and possibly do irreparable damage.

Katsuya pulled away from their kiss. "I don't really know what to do here. So you can -"

Seto placed a finger on his lips. "I have less experience than you. You have the advantage of me. My," Seto cleared his throat and tried again, "my bedroom is through there. Shall we?"

The blonde hesitated, then nodded.

Once inside, Seto touched Katsuya's shirt lightly. "May I?" Those eyes were bright still. Seto put Katsuya's hand on his collar as well and watched those eyes grow deeper button by button until both of their shirts were open.

Katsuya's chest was smooth but nicely defined. Very male with little fatty tissue and small but dark nipples. Seto drifted his fingers over one. The peak stiffened as Katsuya gasped. They were both trembling now. He could feel Katsuya's hardness rubbing against his own.

Seto leaned down and first licked, then sucked Katsuya's pert nipple.

"Oh, damn," the pup sighed.

Seto heard himself growl as he switched sides. Katsuya's fingers began combing through his hair, cradling his head. Seto's hands moved down and struggled with both belts, both pants. Katsuya's boxers, Seto's briefs.

Katsuya actually giggled when they both almost fell over while trying to step out of their pants without letting each other go. It was a magical sound.

They slowed down enough to get out of their remaining clothing. Katsuya's whole body seemed to be pink. A very pretty shade of pink.

Seto took his hand. "May I look at you first?" The pink turned red as Katsuya looked like he might burst from embarrassment. Seto lead him to the bed, very glad the maids always leave the side lamp on when they turn down the bed. If he'd had to turn on a light, his demure little doggy might have run away.

The room was just bright enough to see Katsuya's lovely skin. It was smooth, where there weren't old scars from a clearly athletic childhood. His abdomen was long - very masculine - but it curved into wide 'child bearing' hips with a light thatch of silky blonde pubic hair.

Katsuya's cock was carved by daVinci. Longer than Seto's palm, but comfortable in his grip. It was the first circumcised phallus Seto had seen. Without the foreskin hiding it, it seemed more erotic; as if it were extra nude just for him.

Seto could not resist. He licked it. He'd always wanted to try oral sex.

"Ohh fuck!" Katsuya groaned.

Seto smiled and moved down. He licked Katsuya's stones, too. So different from his own. Smaller. Tender. Katsuya's legs were thick and muscular like an athlete's. Another time Seto hoped to feel them wrapped around him. At the moment, he pushed those legs up.

"No, wait - don't!" Katsuya panted, breathless but panicked.

"Please," Seto soothed. "I want to see all of you."

Katsuya was trembling again, but Seto was steady. Before him were two openings, both deep rose in color and glistening in the low light. The light scent made both of his phalli twitch and his mouth water. The lower opening was small, round and puckered. The upper was a bit larger, but not much, and was more like a very narrow teardrop in shape. There was no labia or hair as a girl had. There didn't seem to be any feminine structure. It looked more as if the raphe of Katsuya's scrotum had simply split in the perineum. It was rather masculine, Seto thought.

"Absolutely beautiful," he breathed. Katsuya looked as if he were made for him. He touched the openings, gliding his fingers up and down the slick entrances. 'Wet dog' indeed, he found himself thinking; suddenly that description had an entirely new meaning for him.

Katsuya flinched.

"Did that hurt?" Seto moved his lover's legs to look at his face.

"I - no, it didn't hurt. I - I just…."

"Tell me. If I'm doing something wrong -"

"Just don't touch it."

"Don't touch what?"

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "You know. It."

"You are uncomfortable with anal play?" Which would be a disappointment; Seto was looking forward to it.

The puppy gave him a disgusted glare. "Dude! Look, just stick to this stuff, ok?" He indicated his phallus.

Seto was truly bewildered. "Why?" He teased both tempting orifices. "You look divine. No wonder Ishtar -"

"DON'T!" Katsuya snapped. "Besides, that shit hurts."

"The hymn tearing always -"

"That wasn't it." Katsuya sighed, frustrated and reluctant. "They got rid of that when they did the surgery. No, something...inside. And don't ask what, 'cause I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Was there no pleasure at all?"

"It doesn't matter. It felt like somebody put my balls in my stomach and then stomped them."

"So it was deeper?" Seto jumped on the faint hope. "So, I won't explore much."

"Why you gotta -" Katsuya started but Seto gently inserted a finger in the first opening. "Ohhhhh! Dude! If this hurts, I'm gonna punch you in the throat."

"Duly noted," Seto murmured. Katsuya's folds were squeezing two fingers and Seto was having trouble thinking about anything else. So warm. So tight. And yet three fingers fit. What did Ishtar do?

Seto moved a finger to the second opening. Katsuya's hips lifted as the sphincter first clinched shut then released. Seto felt a little dizzy imaging the twin sensations on his phalli.

"I want to try something," He said suddenly. Quickly, he dug through the bottom drawer of his night stand. There wasn't much lubricant left, but he poured some on his upper phallus. Then he knelt between Katsuya's legs and lifted his hips.

"What - what are -"

"Not deeply," Seto panted, "I promise. Just the tip." He pushed the tip into Katsuya's anus and they both gasped. "Oh my God! Stop squeezing! You're crushing me!"

"Fuck!"

"Breathe, Katsuya! Just breathe. I won't hurt you. I promise." Seto began stroking the boy's waning arousal and slowly, he began to relax. "Ok. I'm going to move a bit. Breathe in. Now exhale. Very nice. Just breathe," he said, as much to keep himself in control as for Katsuya.

They repeated the process. The third time Katsuya gasped.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

"No-ooooh, fuck!" Katsuya groaned. "There's a spot…."

Seto leered. Who knew discovering someone's genome could be so delightful. The wet dog had a prostate. He pulled out a bit and Katsuya arched.

"Don't - oh geez! Sto-op!"

Seto used short strokes, trying to feel the exact spot that was making Katsuya whimper. Katsuya was fully erect and throbbing.

"Aw, FUCK!" Katsuya rather abruptly spurted cum into Seto's hand.

Seto looked at the panting boy beneath him. At the cream still warm in his hand.

"Katsuya," he whispered.

"...yeah?"

"I'm sorry." Seto leaned down and kissed the boy deeply as he pulled out. He needed both hands to line up properly, but when he pushed down again, it was with both phalli deep inside Katsuya.

"Ahhh!" Katsuya screamed and arched against him. "Oh shit!"

"Please!" Seto slipped his arms around the quivering boy. "I'm sorry. Just bear with it."

"No! That...spot! It's, like, between you!" Katsuya was moving himself up and down. "I'm gonna lose it again!"

Not without me, Seto thought. He began moving in earnest.


	8. Chapter 8

Talyak - Eye for an eye, right?

Zoebel - Escalate is not quite the word I was thinking! (Skips off to read Sun Child)

* * *

Chapter8

"Oooh! A new student!" Otogi exclaimed as he put his lunch tray down. He offered Joey his hand. "Hi, I'm Otogi."

"Funny." Joey rolled his eyes. "It hasn't been that long."

"It has been a week." Yugi grinned. "And you've been smiling like crazy ever since you had dinner with Kaiba-kun. Something you want to share with the class?"

"No." But Joey blushed faintly.

"Be careful with a DoubleMale," Ryou advised. "They can be right whores."

"How is that different from any other male?" Anzu batted her eyes.

They all laughed.

Honda joined them. "Anybody got the Geometry homework I can copy? I completely spaced it out last night!"

The conversation shifted. The group focused on helping Honda. Which was better than his friends back in New York, Joey thought. They would have harassed him for every detail of how he'd spent his lunch hour for the last week.

Which was not a conversation to have in public.

Saturday afternoon, when he got home - and after his mom finished bombing them both out for not calling - Seto explained that Joey was assisting him with an experiment for Sociology and, because of his work schedule, it would be easier if Joey stayed at Kaiba Manor for a few days. Mom had not been happy about it, but she didn't argue. And Joey had made it a point to call her at scheduled times so she didn't worry.

Sociology. What a laugh. Biology would be more accurate.

Joey had finally confessed and told Seto everything - what parts he had and how he found out. It had been hard for Joey to say it out loud. He'd been terrified of admitting that he was halfway a girl, but Seto had pointed out that for a vertical DoubleMale, Joey's physiology was perfect.

"You fit around me exactly," Seto told him - as they were fucking again.

They fucked in the morning, before they left for school. Twice, Seto had blown him in the car on the way. At lunch, they went to the roof and made out. Usually. Today, Seto had a luncheon to attend, so he'd left at 10:30.

And Joey was torn. On one hand, he liked his new friends and did kind of miss hanging out with them.

On the other hand, however, Seto was amazing.

Smart. Sexy. Skilled at everything. Way more disciplined than Joey. Somehow they got their homework done and still fucked half the night.

Seto had figured out the pain. "It's your cervix. I just have to avoid hitting it." As a result, they did a lot of anal. Which, Joey hated to admit, was not a bad thing.

He was adjusting to the fact that he preferred guys.

Looking back, he realized he probably should have known all along. All the girls he dated had no tits and short hair. He couldn't describe a pretty girl, but he knew the size and shape of every guy on his old soccer team.

Waking up that first morning in Seto's bed felt like he was still dreaming. With Isis, he'd felt sick; with Seto he felt whole.

Normal.

Normal was good.

xXxXxXx

Seto re-read the contract. He did the math manually to figure a cost model over five years. Ordinarily, he did simple equations like that in his head, but Katsuya made it hard to concentrate. He dropped a digit earlier in the week which could have cost him the company, so ever since, he did the math physically. He made margin notes as he reviewed. He even asked his secretary to proofread everything he wrote.

Twice she found where he'd written 'Katsuya' instead of the client's name.

This was bad. He had inherited Gozaburo's shares and position with the caveat that the ROI never drop below 8%. In the four years that he'd been at the helm, it hadn't dropped below 11%. But careless errors could create costly mistakes. And mistakes were what the board were looking for.

The original contracts between the stockholders on the board and Kaiba allowed a maximum share ownership of 15/100. At the 16th share, the stock would split and all board members would have the option of buying shares at one third the market price. The deal guaranteed that no one would be able to buy out the stock and be the controlling shareholder. But it also left Seto in a constant struggle for control.

There were two clauses that voided the poison pill contracts. One was beyond Seto's control for now - it involved his eventual heir. The other involved ROI, the profit margin, and the shareholder bonus. Seto often analyzed the numbers, but he hadn't managed to produce the proper results. The company was profitable, but not quite in the way he needed.

His watch chimed the hour. 7pm. He had a half an hour to tie up the day, then home to homework, dinner…

...and Katsuya.


	9. Chapter 9

Talyak - I think Seto would prefer the word 'charming'. They are a charming couple.

* * *

Chapter 9

_Journal Assignment #4. Write about your happiest memory._

_I have no happy memories. I do not remember my early childhood. My clearest memories start the day my biological father died. After that, my memory is eidetic, but there is very little I wish to recall. So my happiest memory is very recent. I was walking from second period to third and was lucky enough to see my boyfriend - who kissed me. Publicly, where everyone could see us. If I had any previous doubts, they have been allayed - Katsuya is not Japanese. I have never been so mortified in my entire life. And yet, I find myself smiling every time I think about the moment._

_Grade: C. I had wondered about that little smile all this week. You should smile more often - it's good for you!_

* * *

"Hey." Joey pulled Seto's shoulder. "Lay back."

"Why? I like the view from here."

"I wanna do you."

Kaiba smiled. "Your jaw would get tired."

Joey made a rude gesture. "Come on. I wanna try it."

Kaiba seemed to consider it. "Ok." He lay back and put his hands behind his head. "As you like."

Joey tried to settle himself as he scooted down the bed. How hard could this oral stuff be? Joey loved feeling it, and Kaiba seemed to love doing it. Joey figured he should return the favor.

But seeing those twin steel rods unnerved him. They looked huge from this close. He took one in each hand. The upper one was just slightly smaller. It was the 'girl' in Joey's mind, corresponding to his 'girl hole'. The bottom, larger cock was the 'boy' cock for the 'boy hole'. He stroked both rods.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

"No, your sense of fair play obligates you. But I enjoy things as they are."

"That's 'cause you're always on top."

Kaiba leered. "I wouldn't mind being under you. Cat."

"Keep callin' me that, hear?"

"How is it my fault that you were named so well?"

"Tsk! Ok, I'm doin' this." Joey said abruptly, and wrapped his mouth around the upper rod as if it were a popsicle.

"Teeth!" Kaiba hissed.

"What you get for callin' me 'cat'." But Joey was more careful the second time.

He didn't know what to expect, really. It was firm flesh, warm, with a somewhat musky taste and smell. It was comfortable in his mouth, not too thick as he let his tongue circle the tip. The second shaft rubbed his cheek so he switched and sucked it too. It was a touch wider, less comfortable in his mouth.

"Which one's the real one?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?"

"One's kinda the lead, right? I actually read the chapter on genomes in our biology book. It said one cock's primary, one's extra."

"Ah. Our book only deals with standard genetics. I am special."

"And modest."

Kaiba grinned and ignored the jibe. "They are both fully functional, separately."

"Seriously?" Joey looked at both tips then looked suspiciously at his lover. "Which one pees?"

"Both." Kaiba chuckled at the response. "I have one bladder, but two urethras. When I was young, I had an awful time learning control because I never knew which one had to go. I finally learned how to hold both muscles, but it was an embarrassing process."

"Poor kid." Joey smiled warmly. "Kid I knew growing up used to wet the bed. Happen at school one time and the guys gave him crap over it for years."

"Well, I have a consolation he likely lacks. None of the children who teased me then are in my tax bracket now."

"True dat." Joey nodded. "Ok, which one do you jack off?"

"Whichever is hard."

"They're always both hard!"

"That's only with you." Kaiba took both of Joey's hands and Joey let himself be pulled into the executive's arms. "You excite my everything. My heart, my mind, my body…" Kaiba stopped listing and kissed him.

Then they were rolling over and Kaiba was rubbing their cocks together.

Part of Joey hated this. Kaiba could make him come in what felt like seconds. And once that happened, he really was the 'girl', the 'cat', or whatever you want to call it. That first orgasm turned off his brain and Joey simply said yes to anything Kaiba wanted.

Today, it was, "I think you may have a g-spot." Kaiba licked his way down Joey's panting, limp body. "If I am correct, I can solve the problem with your cervix."

"What solve?" Joey groaned. "If it ain't removable then how-ow-ow, oh shit!"

"I thought so." Kaiba's tone was smug. He moved his fingers inside the blonde again and Joey felt his whole body tremble.

It wasn't a really pleasant sensation, but each time Kaiba put pressure on the spot, Joey forgot how to breath.

Then, Kaiba's mouth was on Joey's cock, and his fingers were in both of Joey's openings, and Joey wanted to cry, it felt so good.

But Kaiba stopped before he could come again.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"Trust me." Kaiba was panting, too, as he moved between Joey's legs. He lifted Joey's hips. "You're so wet," he cooed, licking Joey from anus to nuts. "I think you're ready."

The 'girl' cock. Kaiba usually used both cocks against Joey's prostate until both men came, and then just the 'boy' cock as deep as it would go anally until they were both empty. But this time, he used the upper cock in the upper hole against the new spot. "Is this good?" He gasped.

"Yeah - yeah - I'm - fuck! It's good. More. I need - I need more!"

"Wait." Kaiba didn't sound like he wanted to wait. "Let me know when you're there."

"I'm there! Oh fuck, I'm there!" It was crazy - Joey's muscles were spasming, but he wasn't ejactulating. It was like he was coming and not coming at the same time.

So it took him completely by surprise when Kaiba slammed both cocks in to the hilt. Kaiba's nuts bounced against Joey's ass. The amazing pleasure of the duo hit on his prostate fired, but the sharp pain of his cervix did not.

Kaiba pulled back, and quickly Joey wrapped his legs around the boy's waist, pulling him deeper in again. "Fuck me!" he snarled.

Kaiba's eyes actually glowed. He made a low growling sound. Then he began pounding Joey harder and faster than ever. It seemed too quick when Joey felt all of his nerves explode and his cock burst. When Seto came a moment or two later, it was with a satisfied groan, "Oh yes!"

xXxXxXx

"I took the Board's advice, and I am dating someone," Seto said calmly.

Mokuba set his drink down gently. "I am sure there is more to the story than that. Is this something you would prefer to discuss at home?"

"Yes. I would rather share the details in private. But he will be at the Manor when you come home this weekend, so I wanted you to be aware."

His younger brother sat perfectly still for a moment. Then he took a deep breath. "I believe I heard you say 'he'? You are dating a male?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for the clarification, Nii-sama."

Lunch with Mokuba was always surreal. His entire personality was suppressed by the incredible self control the boy maintained at his boarding school.

The school was one of the most strict in the world, but Seto hadn't had many options when he selected it. After the toxicology tests for all the victims came back, it was either a drastic reform school or prison. They had lunch together on the 14th and 28th of each month. Every 4th Friday, he came home for the weekend. At home - and the few times the boy was in the corporate office - Mokuba behaved like a reasonable person. But at school he could be mistaken for a badly programmed robot.

It was an act, of course. Mokuba had learned how to appear frozen even as waters raged beneath his surface.

But every time Seto had suggested finding a less draconian school, Mokuba would prostrate himself, claiming that he loved the school and fully intended to finish high school there. Seto was never sure if the boy was being emotionally abused, or plotting a horrendous revenge, but he left the decision to his brother.

Mokuba finished his bento, and closed the box. "Thank you for sharing lunch with me, Nii-sama."

"You're welcome. I wish we could do this more often."

"I will graduate in six years. Then, I will come home." He bowed, a perfect 45 degree bend. "I will see you on Friday."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey woke up. The room was still dark, but he could see that Kaiba had left a gap in the curtains so that when the sun did rise, the light would peek in.

That had been an odd thing to learn. Kaiba kept his bedroom pitch black when he slept. Joey usually had the lights from outside at least, since he'd never even heard of blackout curtains.

There were other things too. The executive slept in silk shorts. The room had to be warm enough, or he'd have sinus trouble and snore all night. He liked unscented soap, but used Aramis bath salts in a scalding hot tub to soak - no jacuzzi, too loud. Joey slept naked, used whatever soap was on sale, and thought tub jets were wicked cool.

There was no denying it. Kaiba was cute. From the way he tried to arrange the whole world in neat, ordered rows, to how he tried not to look smug when people did things his way. He was like Ms. Weissmann's kitty - very picky, very finicky, always complaining, but always under her foot or sleeping next to her. Kaiba was always fussing about something Joey did or wore or said, but was never more than arm's length away unless he was working. Cute, cute, cute.

Unless he was actually pissed. That wasn't cute. That was downright scary. Joey had honestly been afraid that Kaiba would have killed the waiter on their one dinner date if someone had not rescued the poor guy. Joey had tried to calm his boyfriend, but had been utterly ignored. He'd heard about DoubleMale anger issues, but thought the stories were exaggerations. He was a believer now; his kitty had become a blood thirsty lion in seconds. The bizarre part, however, had been after, when even the restaurant staff had acted like the death threats were a daily occurrence. Back in NY, crap like that got you arrested. Here, it got a discount off the dinner bill.

But most of the time, the executive managed to keep his temper in check. Most of the time he was mind numbingly cute.

"I hope there is a good reason you are staring at me while I sleep." Kaiba whispered. "Otherwise, it is highly disturbing."

"I'm trying to decide if I should draw a poop on your forehead with a black marker." Joey sketched one with his finger.

"And here I thought you were too abused to be clever. I'll have to keep working to fuck you into submission."

"You say 'fuck' like you've never said the word in your life!" Joey snickered. "What, moneybag's don't use that kind of language in the boardroom?" He moved to sit straddling his boyfriend's hips.

"hmm." The blond shivered as warm hands stroked his thighs and hips. "You'll have to come to the boardroom one day and find out." The hands moved up to stroke his chest.

"Yeah? You wanna do it in the office? That's kinda like doin' it at school, only more so, right?" Cute face, cute hands, but sexy chest. Sexy hips.

"The roof was fun, but next time we need to find a location with more privacy. I hate feeling rushed when I hold you."

"It's kinda private here."

"That's why I like it here."

Joey wriggled, grinning. "That for me or just morning wood?"

"Both." Kaiba slid his hands up Joey's arms and pulled him down gently. "Care to put them to good use?"

"eewww! Gross!"

"I can control it." He looked thoughtful. "I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I've never had a reason to try that particular combination of muscle controls, but it's, in theory, easy enough."

"But you can do, y'know, both. At the same time."

"Not from the same point at the same time." Joey could just make out Kaiba's teasing grin. "But it's a very popular sexual fetish. Golden -"

"No!"

"I should think we should explore every-"

"Hell freakin' no!" They wrestled a moment before Joey freed himself from Kaiba's sudden bear hug. "Go on. I'll wait."

The executive laughed warmly as he stole a kiss and got out of bed. "You really must learn to be more flexible."

"I'm flexible," Joey scoffed, "not twisted."

Not that he believed his fastidious boyfriend was serious, but so far almost anything sex-wise had been open for discussion. And privacy or not, location was not an issue. They hadn't been to many places together, but they'd done it in all of them.

"Hey, listen, when your brother comes home, should we kinda chill out?" Joey asked as Kaiba returned to bed.

"I don't see why. He is aware that we are dating. I see no reason to change anything." He smirked. "Well, perhaps you could keep the 'barking' down."

"tsk! Fuck you."

"No, you." Kaiba pulled him close. "Happily."

xXxXxXx

Perhaps I am a bit anal retentive, Seto thought as he saved the file.

Katsuya's clothing and accessory sizes now were logged with his own and Mokuba's. His lover's preferences for everything from brand names to meals to school supplies were catalogued. He even had addresses and phone numbers for the Jounouchi, Kawaii, and Wheeler families - Japanese and American branches.

It was most likely all in vain. It seemed as if Katsuya thrived on doing unexpected things. Making plans was futile; they never went as Seto anticipated. The only things the American mutt ever wanted to do was eat, watch sports, and have sex. Plans for any other activities went awry as soon as something else caught his puppy's attention.

And yet, the uncouth brat was capable of so much more. He was surprisingly well spoken with the cast when he was dragged to the opera. And he could appreciate fine cuisine, even if he preferred peasant food. Plus, he was quite intelligent - when he was willing to apply it.

This weekend was the real test. However much Seto himself liked his new boyfriend, if Mokuba disliked him, the relationship was over. His brother was not a petty child, so there was no fear of misplaced jealousy, however, the teen did have a knack for spotting the 'rotten apple'. Mokuba's methods were a concern, but his targets were not. And so far, the younger Kaiba's opinions had helped avoid several lawsuits, two bad investments, and a rather clever scam artist.

His home office door opened abruptly. "Hey! I'm back," Katsuya announced. "Mom and the squirt say 'hey'."

"You're late."

"Sorry, but check these out." Katsuya held his phone in Seto's face. "Rennie's got a date tonight. I think the dress is kinda tight, but Mom says that's how they wear 'em in her class."

"We held dinner."

"Why? Dude, you should have just eaten without me. Come on. No wonder you're all grouchy. You can look at these while we eat. And you can tell me about this brother I'm gonna meet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The place looked like a movie about boot camp. Guys ranging in age from elementary kids to almost college students marched around in groups of twelve. They were in perfect step, in perfect uniforms, and in perfect silence apart from the one guy in each group giving orders.

"So, you just hate your kid brother?"

"Certainly not! He's my only family. Frankly, I spoil him rotten."

"Then why'd you lock him in this prison?"

"Because they wanted to try a 12-year-old as an adult for multiple counts of Attempted First Degree Murder. It was either here or a jail in Costa Rica."

"Do I wanna know any more than that?"

"No," Seto chuckled. "But it was amazingly clever. He's a brilliant chemist. Ah. And there he is now." He glanced at his watch. "To the second, as always."

A boy as tall as Seto's shoulder was walking toward them carrying a backpack. His uniform was immaculate, his hair looked varnished into place, and the several rows of awards across his chest made Joey feel inferior.

When he reached them, he bowed low. "Thank you for coming, Nii-sama. I am ready to leave now."

"Is there anyone I -"

"Kaiba-senpai!" someone yelled.

Joey looked toward the voice. A small group of boys was moving toward them at a speed that told Joey that at any other school, they'd be running.

"Kaiba-senpai - oh, excuse me, sir."

"Pardon us, sir, but we need to speak to Kaiba-kun."

Kaiba's brother stayed bowed. "I apologize for my classmates, Nii-sama. May I speak with them?"

"We're not in a rush." Joey shrugged. "Take your time."

The boy seemed not to hear him. Seto sighed deeply. "Yes, Mokuba. Take as long as you need to resolve the matter."

"Thank you, Nii-sama." He stood upright and led his classmates aside.

Joey couldn't hear everything, but he'd heard similar conversations before. "Sounds like someone needs an ass whoopin'."

"Fighting on school property will get them all suspended."

But when Mokuba came back, his face was expressionless; his friends seemed worried and angry.

He bowed again. "Please forgive my delay, Nii-sama."

"Has the matter been resolved?"

"I do not consider the matter worth wasting your time."

"Very well."

They left the main campus. The layout of the school required them to leave the car and driver at the main entrance.

Waiting there was a group of older boys - high school seniors probably.

"Hey! Kaiba!"

Kaiba turned and looked at them coolly. "I will assume you mean me, since you are clearly not associated with my brother."

"You the punk that threatened my kid brother?"

Kaiba looked at Mokuba.

"Excuse me, sir. If Shinomi Taro-senpai is your brother, then I am the one who told him that his life was in danger if he persisted with his current course of action."

"Why would you say that?" Kaiba asked before Shinomi could respond.

"Shinomi-senpai has made a number of unwanted advances on our fellow students. He has been warned by official channels, however, he recently made certain intentions clear and I felt it prudent to alert him to the severity of the risk."

"So he stole your girlfriend?" Shinomi smirked.

Mokuba continued to address his brother. "Shinomi-senpai targeted one of the students I'm tutoring."

"Dude, if your bro got a problem with 'no-means-no' maybe you should have a talk with him," Joey commented.

"Stay out of this," one of Shinomi's friends sneered, "round-eye." The gang laughed.

'Oh, it is on,' Joey thought, 'like Donkey-fucking-Kong.'

"You've said your piece," Kaiba dismissed. "Was there more to this?"

"Nobody threatens my family. I'm just here to make sure you remember that." He took a swing at Kaiba.

He connected with Mokuba, who stepped between them, caught Shinomi's hand, and twisted with a sickening crack. Shinomi dropped to the ground, screaming.

A couple of the guys pulled out pocket knives, but 'Round Eye' reached into his jacket. Joey didn't let him get his hand out before elbowing him in the jaw and kneeing him in the stomach.

It was a short fray. In the end, Joey took down three of them. Mokuba took out five.

"I regret that this matter infringed on your time, Nii-sama." Mokuba was bowing again.

"Stop that! Are you injured?"

"No, Nii-sama. Thank you for asking."

Security arrived in time to take everyone involved to the Headmaster's office and after the altercation was explained, Kaiba demanded an explanation for why Mokuba needed to be a protector for his classmates.

It was several hours before they made it home.

xXxXxXx

"Mokuba, this is Jounouchi."

"I figured, big bro!" Mokuba laughed. Dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, he was looking and sounding more like a normal 13 year old. "Hell of a right cross you got, man. I gotta admit, when I first saw you, I thought my brother finally gave in to a booty call, but you got looks and skills!"

Seto tsked. "I would never select a partner for sex alone."

Katsuya was laughing. "Yeah? So why did you go out with me?"

"You owed me. I collect all debts."

"Speaking of, that idiot Shinomi wrecked my time table. I owe him big time. I may need you to do a couple trades for me."

"Trades? For what?" Mokuba had a few holdings, but had never seemed interested in finance.

"Shinomi is the majority shareholder of Sakura Banks. Mostly real estate. My classmate's supposed to inherit - he brags about it all the time - but he should be in an unmarked ditch somewhere. I wanna buy out Sakura and a smaller firm, Iko, and let Iko take over management. I wanted to do it next year, but -"

"Why?" Seto suspected he knew the answer, but asked for confirmation. "Why wait?"

"Iko is my friend's firm. They're smart, but, you know, real estate's hard. My friend graduates next year, most of the charges were dropped anyway, and his probation is over, but he doesn't have all of his certifications yet. Once he's got them, he's gonna help his dad. I figure Sakura will give them enough size to survive the market and it'll fuck Shinomi at the same time. Shinomi hit you. He goes away ASAP."

Joey shrugged. "Sounds right to me."

"I am not helpless. I hardly need two protectors. And what would I do if either of you got hurt?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Look, the bottom line, L.I.M.P.Y., is that it doesn't matter if your partner has one cock, two snatches, or a club sandwich. If they aren't into the same kink you're into, it's going to be an issue. Sit down with your lover - someplace private but not the bedroom - and tell them honestly that this is important to you. But keep in mind some kinks are not for some people. If anal sex makes him go limp, you need to either live without it or move on to the next relationship._

_Syndicated Advice Column, "Sage Love, by D. Sage"_

* * *

Joey grabbed both sides of the teacher's desk. He lifted one knee as well. "Oh! Fuck! Yeah!" He gasped with each of Kaiba's thrusts.

From behind, bent over, it should have hurt, but Seto's duo cocks seemed to hit only the right spots from that angle. And even when he did hit the cervix - with the larger 'boy' cock in the 'girl' hole - it was like when Seto came, it made the pain go away.

Plus fucking at school was extra hot.

Everybody knew about them now.

"I'm glad you're dating, Kat, and I want you to be happy," Mom had said. "But he's my boss. People at my office are just going to assume I'm getting preferential treatment."

"So, what? You want me to break up with him?"

She'd sighed. "No. I just - I don't know. I just don't want any of us to regret this."

For the last almost three months, Joey hadn't regretted a thing. He was even getting used to the idea of having a 'v'. You couldn't even tell anyway, since basically everything was all internal. And since the cramps and bleeding had stopped, it had been all pleasure and no pain.

Lots of pleasure. He more or less lived at Seto's house. They screwed daily. Joey didn't even mind being bottom all the time since it felt so good.

"Soooo gooood!" he moaned as Seto sped up. Speeding up meant he would come in a minute. Seto coming made Joey come.

And with two cocks, Seto came a lot.

xXxXxXx

"Kaiba-sama!" His secretary jumped up from her desk. "Thank God! We were beginning to worry."

"Worry? Why?" He always arrived directly after school. Over the last month, Katsuya rode with him, his driver dropping Seto off at the office before taking Katsuya to the Manor. It meant a much more entertaining ride even on the few trips when they didn't make out the whole time.

"Fujiyama Hirohito, from FGO has been waiting since 3pm, sir. You were going to arrive early today."

There had been an annoying chime during history, but he'd ignored it. He and Katsuya had been sharing one textbook and cuddling. It was as sexual as they could get while actually in class and trying to pay some attention to the material.

But the alarm had been set for a reason. FGO was the supplier for several custom designed, critical parts. Losing this supplier would cripple a third of KaibaCorp.

"An unavoidable delay," Seto lied, cursing himself. "I will resolve this." He took a calming breath then entered his office. "Fujiyama-san," he bowed deeply, "please forgive my tardiness."

"Ah, Kaiba-sama!" HR said - much to Seto's surprise. "You see? As I said, our son has finally returned. It was a school issue that delayed you, yes?"

"Yes," Seto agreed, rising and placing his school things behind his desk. HR, Finance, and Sales were casually seated in Seto's office along with the visiting executive and a few Kaiba engineers. While it was useful that members of the Board were able to meet with such a major supplier when Seto had truly dropped the ball, this did not strike Seto as a good thing. "I understand completely if you wish to dispense with pleasantries and go straight to our business. My delay has wasted enough of your time."

"Nonsense, my dear boy," Fujiyama replied lightly. "For some reason, I always forget you are the same age as my youngest."

"Am I?" Seto affected a smile. Fujiyama had never once given a damn about his age.

"I imagine it must be difficult to keep your grades up when you have to run back here at all hours."

It was a well rehearsed conversation for Seto. The trials of school and business. He gave all his standard answers to all of Fujiyama's standard questions before they were finally able to move on to renegotiating the cost per piece over the next two years.

It was nearly midnight when they finished.

"When do you find time for homework?" Fujiyama frowned at the time. "It's not good for a boy your age to be working such late hours."

"Oh, we quite agree." Sales gestured broadly. "But, kids. No use for the wisdom of their elders."

"Gentlemen." Seto tried to keep his tone light. "I have plenty of time for homework. I am in the top 3 in all of my classes. I hope I am learning from your wisdom. The sacrifices I make now, while I am young, are so that I do not have to make them when I am….old enough to have a son my age."

"Well phrased. It's all right," Fujiyama chuckled, "I know I'm old. Ah. My car. You, young man, home to bed. Would you gentlemen care to join me for a drink?"

Seto seethed as he got into his own car. On past occasions, Fujiyama had included Seto without considering his age. Now the board had put his youth on display.

No more dallying with Katsuya. Getting rid of this poison pill board was now priority number one.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You keep eating like that, your boyfriend's never gonna take you back," Serenity teased. "You got a buddha belly!"

"We didn't break up, twerp, he has to work," Joey replied. "And if any boy can ever manage to look at you without looking through a hole in a shoebox, then you can tell me how to keep a boyfriend!"

"Ha, ha. So funny I forgot to laugh."

"Uglygirlsayswhat?"

"What?"

Joey grinned. "Yup. What I thought."

"What did you say?"

"Nope. Not tellin'."

"MOM! KAT'S BEING A JERK AGAIN!"

"Kat, stop teasing your sister," Mom yelled from the other room. "Rennie, stop goading your brother."

"See?" Joey grinned. "She knows."

Spending a day at home, wrestling with his sister over the remote was nice. But it had been two weeks since Seto'd said he needed to focus on the office and Joey was beginning to worry a bit.

He didn't think it was a lie. There had been a lot of phone calls about Seto doing stuff with Joey when he was supposed to be at the office. But after only two weeks, Joey was so horny he was jacking off several times a day. Plus, he really was stress eating. His belt had already expanded a notch.

Joey had spoken with the soccer coach and it was too late to officially join the team for the season, but he was gonna let Joey be an alternate. He could practice with the team and if someone got hurt or suspended, Joey could be a replacement.

It would be good to be back on the field, Joey thought. He did miss the game. And, as he thought about it, the guys. It had never occurred to him how much the team touched each other. Hugs, back rubs, butt pats - all 'manly' acceptable sports-related touching that would have been considered feeling each other up anywhere else! It was all non-sexual before. Now, Joey wondered, will it be different because of Seto?

It sounded kind of creepy, actually, the thought of some other guy stroking his ass or something. It would be a whole lot more fun if Seto were on the team. He could stroke more than just my ass….

"Ok, kid," Joey flipped his sister the remote. "I got a test on Monday."

"Better pass or he really won't take you back!" she teased.

Joey locked his bedroom door. There was a test, but the pressure he was feeling wasn't educational.

The idea of Seto on the soccer team lit Joey's overactive fuse. He unzipped his pants and began stroking himself. Seto would look seriously hot in shorts. Joey could see him in the locker room, sweaty from playing, pushing Joey against the shower wall. Both cocks balls deep inside him, while his beau's long slender fingers stroked his dick.

Joey's hand was a blur as he fantasized. When Seto was in a mood he could get rough. After a game, maybe he'd push Joey down on the field. See how deep he could go. See how wide. See how many places two cocks could fit. They'd never tried both cocks in one hole, but the idea made the boy quiver. They couldn't both squeeze into his v, could they? But they did it in pornos, right? Seto talked him into trying a position from a porno once that made Joey come hard, fast. Maybe Seto could slide both barrels up his ass from the back. From the back was so, so hot, so deep….

Joey bit his pillow trying to smother his groan as he came. He lay on the bed panting for a moment before grabbing a box of tissues. "Fuck, I really miss him." He wiped his hands, his cock and his eyes.

Then he re-dressed and headed to the kitchen for a snack while he studied.

Soccer would be just the thing. It would take his mind off Seto and his hands off the cookies.

xXxXxXx

Seto woke up early.

School… and then nothing.

He'd managed to put out all the office fires. He'd taken Fujiyama to an exclusive Hostess Club where Seto was well known. They drank to excess and if Fujiyama believed the women and their outrageous stories about Seto's prowess, that wasn't his fault. Then Seto had re-signed two US contracts - one with a large increase in the profit margin. The ROI had slipped while Seto had been obsessed with Katsuya, but it was now back up to an acceptable level.

So Seto had informed his secretary that he was taking the day off. Unless there was an emergency, he would be available by phone or email only.

He showered and shaved. He debated going to Katsuya's apartment to pick him up, but reasoned that they would probably not make it to school if he did. They hadn't fucked in Katsuya's bedroom yet….

Seto put the idea out of his mind. He needed to go to school. They could see each other soon enough.

But when he arrived, Katsuya wasn't in any of his usual places.

Seto finally saw one of Katsuya's friends - the white haired transexual boy - and stopped him. "Where is Jounouchi?"

"Oh! Kaiba-senpai! You quite scared the life from me."

"Where is Jounouchi?"

"Joey? The football field, I expect. They have morning practice."

"The football field?"

"Well, yes." He looked a bit surprised. "Surely you knew he played. Quite lovely in his uniform, too. I should think he'd have told -"

Seto walked away. Football would explain those gorgeous thighs and that taut abdomen. But Katsuya hadn't mentioned joining any team. In fact he hadn't mentioned playing at all.

And Seto saw why Katsuya hadn't mentioned the game when he got to the field. The American did look utterly divine in the uniform, running back and forth. And he seemed to have exceptional skills. The team cheered when he kicked in a goal from midfield. Morimoto hugged him. Several other boys patted him on the ass. They were all very affectionate. Too affectionate for simple teammates.

'Well,' Seto thought as he headed to his classroom, 'I see he was able to remain 'occupied' while I was unavailable.'


	14. Chapter 14

Talyak - Don't worry about Seto misunderstanding. In this chapter they sit down and discuss it rationally. Then they have a good laugh. (Ok, I couldn't even type that with a straight face!)

Mira - In story, ignore anything medical from Joey. He has no clue what he's talking about. The doctor said he had no ovum not no ovaries. He has all other relevant horomones, just no eggs.

* * *

Chapter 14

_SWF ISO BM/BDM. 8IN+ ONLY. H/W PROP. CLEAN. PIC4PIC…._

_SMHERM ISO DM FOR NO STRINGS SEX…._

_MDM ISO F FOR 3SOME. CLEAN. PIC4PIC…._

_FR WITH ORAL FETISH ISO DF WHO I CAN LICK FOR HOURS…._

_MG SEEKS FA BREED PTNR. MY SPOUSE WILL GESTATE…._

_MFR+FMR ISO HERM FOR 3SOME. WE ARE H/W PROP, CLEAN. U B 2 PLS. PIC4PIC. BREEDING OK…._

_DOM MH TOP NEEDS MH/MR BOTTOM FOR UNSAFE PLAY. I WILL NOT BE GENTLE…._

_MR SEEKS MG FOR LTR. DATING ONLY, NO SEX TIL MARRIAGE…._

_DF ISO DM. VERTICAL ONLY PLS…._

_Page 12 Singles Ads, The Local Weekly, Heathrow, GB_

* * *

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he and Anzu sat beside him.

"...uh, yeah." Joey wiped his eyes quickly and looked up.

"You don't look alright." The boy frowned. "And frankly, neither does Kaiba-kun. Maybe you two should talk it out."

"He won't talk to me!" Joey hit his desk in frustration. "I don't even know what he's pissed off at! I can't sleep, half of what I eat makes me sick; I'm losin' my damn mind!"

"And you're bloating, which can't be helping."

"What do you mean, bloating?"

"I mean water weight. You're all puffy, and Aunt Flo shows up at my house like the day before she visits you."

"Oh. That." Joey waved it off. "No, that thing went away. I've just been eating like I got a tapeworm."

"Monthlies don't just go away. Your stress is way too high, if it did." Anzu smirked. "Or you're in the family way."

"You can come to my place," Yugi offered. "Yami gives great advice. And we don't judge." He elbowed Anzu.

xXxXxXx

Seto handed the Headmaster the notice. "I will be out for a week, but if everything is posted to the school website, I should be able to complete my assignments as scheduled."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama. I will notify your teachers."

Seto left the office. He wasn't in the mood for school. He wasn't in the mood for anything, but he wasn't being given much of a choice. The conference in Madrid was a large generator of new business. Attending school was a requirement. Enjoying life was not necessary for either.

As he walked down the hall, he saw a boy who looked like Katsuya, only without the blonde's athletic figure.

Then he realized that it was Katsuya.

Seto looked away before they could speak. They'd been apart hardly a month, but Katsuya's weight gain was obvious - at least to Seto, who knew each muscular curve.

Too much pasta, he thought, not enough aerobics.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It didn't make sense.

No matter how much he worked out, no matter how little he ate, or what he ate, he was getting bigger.

Not everything, just his waist.

And he'd woken up a couple mornings feeling queasy. He'd only thrown up once and it was while pretty much everybody else was in class so no one caught him.

But Anzu's crack about 'the family way' kept bugging him.

It wasn't like it was possible.

Still….

Yakomo-sensei was alone in the infirmary when Joey went in.

"Jounouchi-kun. What's up?" Her voice was so deep, she could do movie promos, but she was pretty much the only normal woman in the building as far as Joey could tell.

"...uh, yeah. Um. So if you have a period, like, twice and then, like, not again, is that a big deal?"

The nurse sighed. "Were you sexually active?" Joey nodded. "Were you using any form of birth control?" He shook his head. Yakomo sighed again. He opened one of the desk drawers and handed the boy a sample cup. "First pee of the morning, have her leave it on my desk before first period. Come back around lunch time."

Joey took it and ran. He sat through his last classes in a daze.

Babies - even G-Bomb babies - need an egg. There has to be more than just sperm. And the tests they did said no ovaries. A womb, yes, but no eggs.

So he can't be pregnant.

Unless they were wrong.

"Joey?" Honda shook him. "Joey, you really don't look ok."

"Huh?" It took him a few seconds to focus.

"Class is over."

"Oh." Kaiba, he thought. I need to tell Kaiba. "I gotta go!" He popped out of his seat and began flinging his books in his bag. "Later!"

Outside, he caught the train and went to the KaibaCorp office. Kaiba could avoid Joey at school and ignore his calls, but it would be hard to dodge him here.

He told security he was there to see his mother. They let him in. Once on the elevator, however, he selected the top floor.

There was a single woman at a huge desk, with an impressive door behind her.

"...um, hi. Um, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi. I'm here to see Seto - uh, I mean, Kaiba Seto."

She looked at him curiously. "Jounouchi Katsuya-san." She said with a ghost of a smile. "I see. I'm afraid, Jounouchi-san, that Kaiba-sama is out of the country this week. Would you like to leave him a message?"

Joey hesitated. Kaiba had complained that he couldn't trust some people at the office. "Nah." Joey shrugged. "I came to see my mom; figured I'd say hi while I was here."

"I see."

"Thanks!" It was awkward, standing there with his back to the woman, waiting for the elevator, but he didn't turn around.

He went to his mother's office and hung out there until she was ready to go home.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Mom asked as they walked from the train station to their apartment.

"I -" His mind raced. She'd freak out. Then she'd be cool. But, if I'm not, then she'll be all worried for nothing. He shook his head. "I'm still working on it."

"Ok." She nodded. "I'm here, when you're ready."

They got closer to their building.

"Who was it?" Joey asked. "You or Dad?"

She was silent for a moment, which told Joey she knew exactly what he was asking. "Your father is male recessive, I am female recessive. I had two wombs. When you were born, the second one tore. We lost your brother."

"Brother?"

"You were about three months apart. They had to remove my second womb entirely. Your father had your vaginal surgery done while I was still in recovery."

Both of them were G-babies. And a brother he never knew about.

"I wanted to tell you, but your father went a little crazy. And then he started drinking. And then I met Kawaii, and I must have gone a little crazy because the next thing I knew, I was pregnant with Serenity and your father was suing for divorce and custody of you. I wanted to take you with me back then, but they were able to prove infidelity, so I lost."

The anger he felt when he first realized that his parents had known about his condition was gone. Lots of couldas, lots of shouldas. He shrugged and let them all go.

"So, what were you going to name him? My brother, I mean."

"I don't know. I remember being fond of Jesse. Joey and Jesse. But I was also thinking about Takahashi after my favorite writer. Or Kazuhi - Katsuya and Kazuhi."

"Ok." Joey nodded. "Jesse Kazuhi."

xXxXxXx

"You did have a visitor today," his secretary said. "A Jounouchi Katsuya. He said he was in the building to see his mother and wanted to say hi."

"Did he." Seto was torn. He wanted to ask for more details, but he refused to pine. Katsuya was straight to begin with. The relationship was most likely an experiment on his part. "Anything worth noting?"

"Very handsome," She stated the obvious. "Very fit."

"He's getting fat, as I recall," Seto sniped.

"I see. Well, he did seem a bit disappointed that you were out of the office, but he didn't leave a message."


	16. Chapter 16

Talyak - I did say MPreg in the description, so the test result shouldn't be the surprise. Wait for it...

* * *

Chapter 16

_Perhaps the most amazing thing about G-Dating is our ability to find the right partner for YOU! There really is a perfect someone for everyone._

_Answer a few basic questions to get started. Are you looking for a fertility partner? A sex partner? Both? Neither? We have them all! The more details you provide about your genome and what you want, the more precise your search results will be. Read the true life stories of our happy members:_

_Josh (DoubleMale, US) and Sahri (Female Andromorph, India) - "They told me I could never find a husband and be a mother, but Josh made me his woman and I couldn't be happier…."_

_Uri (HermaphroditeMale, Serbia) and Wendi (HermaphroditeFemale, GB) - "It's not just the sex. Wendi understands me the way no one else - not even other HermMen - understand me. My life would be empty without her…."_

_Noah (Gender neutral, US) and Mokuba (DoubleMale, Japan) - "He's the first person who ever called me sexy. He opened a whole new world for me…."_

_Advertisement, www_gdating___com_

* * *

"Congratulations," Yakomo-sensei said, without any joy. "You're going to be a father. Who is she?"

"What?" Joey stared, hoping he misheard her.

"Who left the sample on my desk?"

"Me."

"Who is the girl who gave you the sample?"

"It's mine." Joey sat heavily in a chair. "I'm gonna have a father?"

"Jounouchi-kun. Focus. Are you telling me that it was your urine?" He nodded. "Ok. Then, you're going to be a mother. We'll have to update your medical records. So who's the father?"

"Oh fuck!" Joey got up and began pacing. "I told him I can't get knocked up! I don't have ovaries."

"Jounouchi, I can't answer that. Maybe it was just an error. Tell me who your boyfriend is."

Joey shook his head. "I can't. He'll flip out. Besides, I'm not keeping it. No. No way."

"That's a decision for you and your family. But you have to tell the father. I've already called your mother. I believe she's on her way. You are suspended from school until you return with a doctor's note saying that you've seen an obstetrician. It's not a demerit on your records, it's just so we know you're not trying to hide the condition. Do you want to go back to class or stay here?"

"I'll stay here."

Mom came in livid. "Unbelievable! I even bought you condoms! I tried to be cool. I tried to trust you!"

"Kawaii-san," Yakomo-sensei got her attention, "Jounouchi is the one who's pregnant."

"What? Don't be stupid! Yes, Kat is Male Hermaphrodite, but he doesn't have ovum! He can't get pregnant."

"Mom," Joey wanted to say something to make her less disappointed, but he couldn't think of anything. "It was my pee."

She looked at him as the meaning sunk in. "Then the test must be wrong. We'll just go get a better test."

It was a long night. Joey cried through half of it. He dialed Kaiba's number twice but hung up before his ex could answer.

The next morning, Joey and his mom went to a clinic. They took blood and urine. They took an ultrasound. They took an x-ray. They did a sonogram.

The doctor joined them while Joey was still on the table. "Well, Kawaii-san, Joey-san. You are pregnant. It looks like about 15 weeks."

"But how -" Joey tried to sit up but couldn't quite.

"We're not sure at the moment. I can say that your records are correct - you do not have ovum so you could not be the mother of this child. But we will need a complete list of everyone you have had sexual contact with in order to determine how this occurred."

"It's a short list," Mom said. "You started dating Kaiba-sama four months ago, right?"

"...uh, yeah." He sighed. He did not want to bring this up. "And there was a girl, one time, before Kaiba."

"Katsuya!"

"One time, Mom," he defended lamely.

"So how many times does it take? You started dating four months ago, you're four months pregnant! How many -"

"Frequency notwithstanding," the doctor spoke over both of them, "you are likely the gestational parent. We need to determine who the biologicals are."

xXxXxXx

It was a management team meeting. All of the senior staff, the board, and even a few mid-level managers were in the conference room.

Kawaii burst in anyway.

She rushed past everyone. "Sorry about the interruption," she said casually, as if she weren't creating a scene. "I won't be a moment." She stopped beside Seto and dropped a thick envelope in front of him. "That's everything. You can drop it in the mail."

"That's everything of what?" Seto waved his own question away. "This is not the time or place. Come to my office later this week."

"No, I will not! You can fire me if you want, but you have been hiding from Katsuya for a month. We need the paternity results, now that's confirmed Kat's not the father. It has to be you."

"Paternity?" Finance interceded. "Kawaii-san, are you pregnant?"

"No, Minato-san, my son is. And Kaiba is the only possible father."

Seto hid his shock. "Unless you all have been lying to me, it is not possible for your son to be pregnant, and I have never touched your daughter."

"Yes, well, we are also trying to get maternity results because Katsuya isn't the mother either."

At the festival, Ishtar claimed that their sister was 'in heat'. Seto thought that was proverbial, but if she was in fact ovulating when Katsuya was with her, she was a Reverse. He stated that they had 'done' each other, but would never be more specific. She could have implanted an egg if what she'd 'done' was intercourse.

Which Seto then virtually drowned in semen. If that is what occurred, then they were lucky if it was only a single ovum. The 'wet dog' would be carrying a litter of puppies otherwise. Seto's puppies….

"This meeting is dismissed." Seto stood up abruptly and gathered his notes. "Kawaii, come."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had taken a week or so for all the test results to come back. And then another day or so for every living soul in the world to find out.

Joey got knocked up by Ishtar Isis.

"I'm so jealous!" Yugi moaned over lunch. "I want to have a baby."

"They need to re-test your genome," Ryou teased. "How are you not a girl?"

"Maybe he's really Female Andromorph," Kura teased.

"Yeah," Yugi sighed with a snicker. "I really should have been born DoubleFemale."

"Do you know the genome yet?" Miho, Anzu's girlfriend, squeezed in beside Joey. She'd started sitting with the group. "I hope it's a girl. Baby girls are so cute!"

"It's male." Ishtar and Malik arrived, making space for themselves. "We don't know the sub yet, but you can see the little wee-wee on the sonogram."

"Aw! So why do you get to see the sonogram?" Yugi whined.

"I'm the next Supreme Father." Malik grinned. "So all of Isis' seedlings are my responsibility. Well, when Dad retires, at least." He fished a book of pictures out of his bag and handed it to Yugi. "Joey-niisan is our family now."

"I didn't know you were Hedonist, Joey," Otogi commented.

"Joey?" Honda sounded worried. "You don't look so good, dude."

"I don't want it," Joey said.

The words had been in his head ever since the results came back that Isis was the mother, getting louder and louder. He'd been fucked by a girl and was having her baby.

Maybe if it was really his - if somehow he did turn out to have eggs or his sperm was like an egg or something else weird. Maybe that would be ok. Maybe if he gotten prego with Kaiba. That idea was kinda nice. But this - this - this was just totally fucked up.

And as jacked up as it all was, he might have been able to deal if Kaiba would at least talk to him. But he hadn't come back to school. After the whatever he went to in Spain, the executive had simply vanished.

"I don't want it," Joey repeated.

His friends were acting like boys get pregnant every day. Yugi and Anzu were practically planning play dates. The Ishtars were acting like it was the damn second coming!

Kaiba was acting like Joey never existed.

"I don't want it." This time Joey could feel the tears the rest of the table could already see.

xXxXxXx

"Regarding Kawaii-san, sir?" Finance repeated.

Seto stared at the test results that HR had obtained. Officially, the information was confidential, but one of the perks of being Kaiba was that no information was completely beyond his reach. Not even information he would rather not know.

Kaiba excluded as a biological parent.

A bastard in high school would have been a catastrophe. It would have stained his reputation for life. If it had his eyes and Katsuya's hair, it would spend its life being called German, not Japanese. A negative test result was the best possible outcome.

None of which explained why Seto felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Sir?"

He closed his eyes and put the test in his desk drawer. Battlefield of Love. HR may be a wiser man than Seto had previously given him credit.

"How is Kawaii's work performance?" he asked.

"She's very skilled. An excellent employee," Finance replied.

"Although, recently, she has begun taking a great deal of vacation," HR pointed out. "She has nearly exhausted her annual leave already. Quite inappropriate for a new employee."

"Americans do not view time off as a crime against humanity," Seto sighed. "And her son is making her life more difficult."

"Still, abuse of leave does qualify as grounds for termination."

Seto shook his head. "I am not responsible for Gozaburo's sins. I will not punish Kawaii for Jounouchi's. Let her know that we understand her situation, but our leave policy stands. And see that no one in the department retaliates against her for trying to be a good mother to a deceitful son."


	18. Chapter 18

Talyak - who am I to argue with test results? I'm sure everyone was surprised.

Mira - Kaiba is stubborn and has a bit of a temper. And since he's always right, there's no reason to consult anyone else, right? And for the record, my standard posting schedule (at least for 2020) is once a week, with one additional chapter posted within 24hrs of any review or favorite. I always finish writing before I start posting, so all my stories will eventually complete. Right now, I have four additional stories ready or almost ready to post. After that, I may vanish while I finish more writing.

* * *

Chapter 18

_Jerrad Otis (MaleHerm) had been married to Sven Hap (DoubleMale) for eight years when they decided to attend a party at a swing club where they had been members for several years. Mr. Otis does have a womb, however, he does not have ovaries and can not conceive his own child._

_That evening, they had several encounters including one with LaTonya Freedmen, a FemaleHermaphrodite._

_Ms. Freedmen is one of eight known FemaleHerms who have a unique condition known as Reverse Fertilization. Her ovaries and her testicals are in the reverse positions. When Ms. Freedmen ovulates, one or more eggs are released into her ejaculate and can be implanted into a womb during vaginal sex._

_When Mr. Otis learned of his pregnancy, he and Mr. Hap - who did not desire children - divorced, agreeing that Mr. Otis could have uncontested custody of the child._

_Neither gentleman expected the legal battle over the next three years as Mr. Otis fought for the child he delivered but had no legal or biological custody rights to._

_Introduction, A History of Gestational Parents Rights, Harper Press_

* * *

"Joey, I'm not kidding." Ishtar grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away. "Malik and Isis are drawing up the papers right now. If you seriously want an abortion, we'll take the baby."

"What, you got a vacuum?" Joey snapped.

Ishtar let his arm go and sighed. "They basically give you a c-section and plant the fetus real quick in a surrogate."

"You got a surrogate mom just hanging out?"

"Isis! She's totally flipped out over this. She's never carried her own kid before."

That could be a way out. Let her have it. The idea of having the baby cut out of him made Joey's skin crawl, but then so did the idea of a baby being inside him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ishtar gave Joey a shake. "Look, everybody - well, everybody except Isis - wants you to just have him, ok? Nobody wants to force you into anything. And transferring the baby does have some serious risks. But I just wanted you to know, killing it isn't an option. We will stop you."

"Yeah, I hear you," Joey muttered. "Look, I - I don't know."

"It's kind of big, I know. We gotta do it before eight months. After that, it's too much risk to the baby, and nobody's happy. But think about it - think about how many people will be happy if you give this baby to someone who wants it."

Ishtar started to leave the room.

"So what do I do?" Joey asked. "I mean, if I decide to let her have it."

"Sign a few papers. Everyone with parental rights has to sign off that they knew about the procedure."

"Good luck with that," Joey scoffed. Kaiba had provided a DNA sample and then a Request to Terminate Parental Rights.

"If you want to do it, Joey-niisan, we'll make him sign."

xXxXxXx

"Nii-sama?"

"Hmm?" Seto realized with a start that he'd zoned out on the conversation. He had no idea what Mokuba had been talking about, and worse, Seto honestly could not say what he had been thinking about. "I'm afraid I've been having trouble focusing lately."

"I have noticed that you seem somewhat distracted, Nii-sama. If there is anything I can do to ease your mind, it would be my honor to assist you. I assure you, it will appear to be natural causes."

Seto looked at his brother for a moment. "I am going to presume that that is a joke in poor taste. I do not want anyone harmed. Jounouchi choose someone else. That is the end of the matter."

"As you wish, Nii-sama."

"There is no reason to threaten Jounouchi. He is not the cause of my recent distraction. I have been working on several projects, both for the company and school, and I am not satisfied with the results thus far."

"Please do not feel required to explain to me."

"And I have been getting less sleep recently. I thought eliminating having to go to the school building would reduce the constraints on my time, but it actually appears worse. I truly don't understand. I wake earlier, I go to bed later, I am no longer wasting my time catering to Jounouchi's carnal desires, and yet I keep getting less done."

Mokuba paused before he spoke again. "Perhaps you should speak to him. Maybe that would allow you to clear your mind."

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" Seto snapped. "For the last time, Katsuya and I had a trivial, meaningless fling! It was hardly memorable. I don't know why you are under the impression that there was more to it than that, but rest assured that I am not pining after a lost love like some ridiculous schoolgirl."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Fine," Seto huffed. "Are your studies going well?"

"Yes, Nii-sama."

"Excellent." Seto looked at his watch. "I hadn't realized it was so late. What time do you need to be back on campus?"

Mokuba looked at him oddly, the young boy's usually inhumanly calm demeanor visibly breaking for a moment. He looked down. "I am sorry I questioned your judgement. To return to school now, you will have to accompany me. It is after curfew."

"After? Isn't that rather early?"

"All students with off-campus passes must return on the date of the pass. My pass is for Monday, not today." Seto didn't react to the day. "Since today is the last Friday of the month, I have a weekend pass. But I would certainly go back to the school if you prefer."

"No." Seto actually looked distraught - which frightened Mokuba more than anything else. "No, of course not. I was just -"

"Big bro," Mokuba cut him off. Whatever excuse he was about to make wasn't necessary. "Can we just go home?"

"Of course." Seto smiled weakly, and signaled the waiter. And so quietly than Mokuba almost missed it, "thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_To: Harlan Woodmaker, Superintendent_

_From: Janet Lee Cooper-Wayne, Curriculum Coordinator_

_Re: New Health Textbooks_

_I have reviewed the sample books provided by several publishers, and I believe that McGraw-Hill's __The Human Body_ _most closely aligns with our current abstinence only policy. It can and should have certain sections removed. Below are the chapter titles and the changes I believe are appropriate._

_Introduction - no changes_

_Pre-Genome Bomb Female Physiology - no changes_

_Pre-Genome Bomb Male Physiology - no changes_

_Post Genome Bomb Female Physiology - retain summary section only_

_Post Genome Bomb Male Physiology - retain summary section only_

_Hermaphrodite Physiology - delete_

_Reproduction - Abstinence Only version, no changes_

_Sex and Sexuality - delete_

_Gender and Gender Roles - delete_

_\- Internal memo, Richardson Independent School District, Richardson County, TX_

* * *

"Coach says that just 'cause you're on maternity leave you still gotta be at practice and stuff," Tiny growled. "He said the medic cleared you for noncontact stuff for another month. So be there. We gotta game on Saturday and we need everybody." Tiny stalked off.

"Why are all the DMs into you?" Kura asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Joey glared at his classmate. "And what do you mean 'into'?"

"Tiny wants you bad," He snickered.

"On the field, yeah. You act like he 'wants' me." Joey indicated his round midsection. "No one wants this."

"He probably does. Tiny's already got two kids."

"What!"

Kura shrugged. "DoubleMale. They get a lot of tail. Isn't like that in the US?"

"No. And teens with kids is a big freakin' deal. We don't talk about that G-stuff. I mean, not where I was. Not outside the stuff you gotta know. I mean, yeah, there were a couple people in my school with obvious issues. But people pretty much pick one - boy or girl."

"That's just whack. Why?"

"We just do. It's normal."

"Ok, so what about a guy like Ryou? I mean put Otogi in a room fulla bitches and he fits right in. But Ryou's a guy. I mean sports, beer, and chicks."

"Ryou?" Joey quirked an eyebrow. "White hair? Big chest?"

"Ok, to be honest, he's not real picky about who's in bed with him. But he's not a girl. He doesn't do 'girl' things. I tease him all the time, but I would never tell him to wear a dress. So where does he go in your school - with what he is or what he looks like?"

"I don't know!" Joey shrugged. "Look, in the States, I just never saw a guy like him. And hey, if nobody has to be one or the other, how come we got girl and guy uniforms, huh? Shouldn't we all just wear the same thing?"

"We've had the same uniforms for, like, a million years! But nobody's required to wear only one of them, and not the other. I mean, Mutuo's wearing a skirt today, and that's all Otogi wears once summer hits. Hell, even I wear a skirt if it's hot enough."

"So you all crossdress? The school allows that?"

"It's not crossdressing, it's just choosing uniform A or uniform B. I thought Americans were all live free or die and shit. It sounds kinda repressed. You can't be a guy unless you look like a guy? Seriously?

"Hell, I never saw a guy like you, or me. I sure as hell never saw a guy with two dicks till I saw Kaiba."

"And you saw every dude naked?"

"Not every guy, but you know, gym, the locker room. Normal places."

"And you're gay so you were checkin' out the guys you did see."

"No! I am straight!" Joey realized how stupid that statement was. "I mean, I was straight. I mean - nevermind. I wasn't peeping at naked men. Girls, yes; guys? Not."

"So if you weren't looking, maybe you just didn't see the guys with double nuts. And how do you tell if a guy is Female Recessive and has boobs versus a guy who's just got man-tits?"

"I don't know!"

"Then quit acting like G-DNA is some WTF thing. They got it everywhere, so it is normal."

xXxXxXx

Seto ran the new program and watched the animated elves dance across the fantasy forest. He could still concentrate while programming, at least.

He'd started the design based on something Katsuya had said about playing games with his sister. They had different skill sets; his games were too hard for her, but he found her games boring and 'girly.' Seto decided to build a game with elements that they both could enjoy. A little combat, a few puzzles, some parts needing skill, some wit, some patience and luck. Add in some impressive art and a few mammoth explosions. It was going to be a gift to his first boyfriend.

Now it would just be something new under the Kaiba games banner.

But the technical process was moving smoothly, which was more than Seto could say for other areas of his life.

Typos. Miscalculations. He'd even entered something on his calendar for 'am' instead of 'pm'. Seto was aware that his mind was not on business. He just could not stop asking himself 'why.'

Why had Katsuya taken another lover?

The idea plagued him. Science does not lie. If Seto was excluded, then Katsuya must have had sex with another male - one who had the necessary genetics to impregnate the boy.

'When' he took one was obvious - Seto should have found a better way to balance Katsuya and the company. And Seto was not particularly concerned with 'who' the lover was. 'Why' was the key to preventing it from happening with someone else.

Presuming, of course, Seto ever dated anyone else. As far as he could tell, entering the Battlefield of love was as wise as jumping off a cliff carrying a cannonball.


	20. Chapter 20

Talyak - yeah, kinda sucks to be either of them right now.

* * *

Chapter 20

_Jiro: It was fun actually. And it was nice that we could commiserate about all the uck parts._

_Sharon: The weight gain, the backaches._

_Jiro: Oh yeah! [Laughs]_

_Sharon: And since it was his second pregnancy, he really helped me through the process._

_Oprah: So tell me, what was the hardest part?_

_Sharon: For me? He has a bigger chest than I do. [Audience laughs] Seriously! My husband has a better figure than me!_

_Jiro: Every year, I have a few new kids at the school who think I'm a woman. But I'm not. I don't believe in cosmetic surgery - for me personally. So, I have breasts._

_Oprah: And you're ok with that?_

_Jiro: Sharon's ok, I'm ok._

_Sharon: I'm ok with everything about Jiro. [They kiss, audience coos] I think he's perfect. Our oldest son is a gestational male too. We're teaching him - we're teaching all three of them that gender is what you want it to be and labels like 'gay' and 'straight' really stopped meaning anything a long time ago._

_\- Partial transcript, The Oprah Winfrey Show, Episode 56789: Mom and Dad are Both Pregnant_

* * *

"Have you decided what you're going to do, Joey?" Anzu asked.

Most of 'the gang' had followed Joey home again. They'd skipped the mall and come to his apartment at least once a week since the baby announcement.

"No," he moaned, "not yet." He began pacing around the room. "I mean, Mom keeps saying whatever I want is cool. But it's hard enough with just the three of us. And I know Isis is Jesse's mom, and all, and I know she'll take care of him, so giving him to her is the right answer, right?"

"...uh…"

Joey sank down on the couch. "But then sometimes he moves, or I just feel him, and it just hits me - that is a baby. That is a whole other person inside me. I mean, if it were me, I'd want to stay. I wouldn't want to be cut out and thrown away."

"...oh…"

"And I'm still so mad at Kaiba, I wanna punch his damn lights out!" Joey threw a punch at the air as he stood up again and Honda and Kura both had to dodge. "Sonovabitch knocks me up then thinks he can walk away? Well, I'll tell you this much, the only thing I know I am doing is suing his ass for child support!"

The room was silent for a moment.

"I kind of meant for Golden Week," Anzu said sheepishly. "I just thought I'd get your mind off the baby for a minute."

xXxXxXx

"Kaiba-sama?"

Seto realized he was staring and turned his attention back to his host. "Yes?"

"Fancy our waiter?" The man leaned over the Seto with a lurid chuckle. "There are a few private rooms, if you care for more personal service."

Seto smiled slyly. "He reminds me of someone who was quite skilled. But, I should keep my mind on business, not pleasure, yes?"

"So young, so serious." The man - a banker for a KaibaCorp partner - laughed.

Seto was over Jounouchi. Truly. Occasionally, he would see someone with similar features. Or hear someone with a New York accent. Or a football match would be playing in the background and Seto would think of the blonde American, but he wasn't obsessed with the boy who had used him then left him.


	21. Chapter 21

Talyak - Seto is not obsessed. Just because a few things remind him of that guy he used to date every once in a while or a couple times a day. Or hour. Maybe every few minutes. Maybe 6 times a minute at most.

* * *

Chapter 21

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh, what the hell!" Joey staggered backward, clutching his chest in an exaggerated show of surprise. "Can't. Handle. Shock."

"How could you not know this was coming?" Ryou pulled him into the classroom. "We aren't a subtle group."

"Sit, sit!" Otogi patted a chair and put a bib around Joey's neck.

"Aw, c'mon!" the father-to-be laughed.

"Here." Yugi gave him a candy pacifier. "Don't worry." He deepened his voice. "It's a manly baby shower."

There were games and gifts including a car seat/stroller that the teachers must have given because none of his friends could have. All his close friends were there along with Tiny and some of the other guys from the soccer team. Plus a few others. It was a good sized crowd.

It wasn't New York, but at some point, his life stopped being hell.

"Ok, ok," Anzu settled the group down. "We have to clear out in a few minutes - Yakomo-sensei said he'd give you a ride home with all this. So before we go, say 'thank you', Joey."

"Thank you, Joey," Joey repeated dutifully to the group's jeers. "No, seriously, guys, I really don't know what to say. This was - this was great. You guys, shit!" He wiped his eye and yelled at his stomach. "Knock it off in there! Men don't cry. You makin' me look bad out here. Geez!"

"Awww!" Anzu hugged him. Then Yugi joined. Then Ryou and Malik. Then most of the rest of the party goers.

"Hey!" Joey shouted.

Yugi began singing 'Doraemon'. Tiny and Honda joined in. Joey stopped fighting the group hug and began loudly singing 'Barney'.

"If you people are going to sing," Yakomo-sensei called out, "I'm going home."

That managed to break up the group hug and the sing-off, and everyone helped Joey load up the teacher's car.

"You look better," the nurse said as they drove. "I was worried about you."

"You don't have to do that." Joey shrugged. "I'm good."

"Adjusted to being a gestational male yet?"

"I kinda gotta, right?"

"Eventually." He nodded. "My first pregnancy was a train wreck. I thought I could handle it, but I was not ready." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but it's different for you."

"Why?" He glanced at him. "Being older than 16 at the time wasn't that big a help."

Joey shrugged again. "You're a girl. Girls do babies."

"No. I'm not."

"Not what?"

"I'm not a girl." The nurse stopped at the light and looked at him. "You think I'm a woman?"

"You're not?" Joey looked at the nurse. The breasts were at least a D-cup. The hair was in a high ponytail and still came down to the shoulder. No adam's apple, no stubble, no other man traits. "How are you a guy?"

"How are you a guy?" The nurse retorted. "I'm HermMale. Like you, gestational. My wife thought it would be fun to carry our kids at the same time. So, I got inseminated when we thought she was pregnant. Only she wasn't pregnant, it was a false positive."

"Oh man! That bites!"

He laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. I resented her a bit for tricking me. And I knew it wasn't intentional and she was just as bummed out that she wasn't pregnant and I was, but," he laughed again, "I had a really hard time with the emotional changes."

"You're a guy." Joey shook his head. "So you've always looked like a - uh, I mean - uh -"

"Actually, until I got pregnant, I looked, well, more masculine. I played baseball in college. I got these during my first pregnancy, but they blew up during the second."

"The second?"

"Yeah." He laughed a bit more. "She conned me into it again. But that time we were both pregnant. I really do have an idea what it's like to be a knocked up boy."

"Yeah." Joey sighed and looked down at himself. "So I'm gonna get tits."

"Everyone's different, but if you haven't developed them yet, you probably won't. Are you planning to nurse?"

"Nurse?" Breastfeeding. Joey hadn't even thought about it. "I'm not even sure I'm keeping him."

"It's a bit late to change your mind, isn't it?"

"Malik's church. They get a surrogate and all this goes away." No belly. No tits. No baby. Easy.

"Ah."

They were both silent for a minute.

"Do you want to be a father?" the nurse asked. "I mean one day, not like this per se."

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, one day."

"Some people only ever get one chance." Yakomo turned off the car and turned to Joey. "I'm not saying you should keep him, just don't let 'it will be hard' make the decision for you. Kids are hard - at any age. Ask your mother if kids are easy." Joey smirked. "Things are bad now because this isn't what you planned or even wanted. But, this could be a good thing. Don't make him 'go away' before you consider both sides. Babies can be frustrating, but they are really easy to love."

xXxXxXx

The phone rang at 6:15am. It was early, but Seto was awake. It was the best time to do homework now that he was taking all of his classes online.

"Kaiba."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Someone raged.

"Who is this?"

"This is your worst nightmare, boy! You think I'm powerless? You just wait, boy, just wait!" The line abruptly disconnected.

Seto sighed. Threats of reprisals were not completely uncommon, but he usually knew what he'd done to generate them. Now, he couldn't remember. He was having trouble focusing ever since 'excluded'.

Excluded from paternity.

It wasn't any sort of disappointment. Seto was sure of that. He was more upset that he'd been blind to the fact that obviously Katsuya was cheating on him. What kind of chief executive misses something so clear?

Of course, cheating wasn't really the situation. Neither of them had stated or even implied that their relationship was exclusive. Seto had made that assumption. Foolish, really. Anything not specified in the contract was not a violation of the contract. Merely because Seto gave his loyalty, his love….

He stopped that train of thought. Love was invented by Hallmark to sell greeting cards. He had another hour for school work.

Seto arrived at his office at 8am to find the management team in an outright panic.

"What happened?"

"Blossom Holding called in the note for Kaiba Tower."

"Don't be absurd." Seto felt his blood freezing in his veins. "It's a 60-year mortgage."

"They called in all notes. 30 days or foreclosure."

Kaiba Tower. The first ten stories were the first western-style construction in the city. Gozaburo had the original deco design restored and then added twenty five floors of modern glass and steel. The top floors were round, creating a pearl. Outside a mirrored exterior, a immense sculpture, the Kaiba dragon, coiled around the building, it's claw cradling the pearl like it was giving a gift to the sun. That was the idea: the West crumbling at its feet, the Dragon Kaiba gave pearls to the Rising Sun of Japan.

The construction made it one of the most expensive buildings in the world. 1.1 billion, US. Leveraging the debt kept Kaiba's assets in the market and profitable.

"Where is -"

"YOU!" One of the investment managers charged at Seto, waving some pages at him. "You did this! You weren't even subtle, damn you!"

"Another word and you can do your ranting at the employment office." Seto took the papers. The pull announcement. Several stock analysis. A copy of his trades.

The man laughed. "And you'll be right next to me! Why? Why would you buy out Sakura Bank?"

"Why would it matter?"

"Sakura Bank owns controlling interest in Blossom Holding."

"So that means that I now own controlling interest in Blossom Holdings."

"Kaiba-sama," Finance had his evil grin, as if he were enjoying the chaos around him. "The Sakura Bank board has opted to liquidate all assets rather than accept the takeover. In 30 days, you will own controlling interest in nothing."

In thirty days, Seto could probably raise the capital needed to buy out the mortgage, but he would have to sell off two thirds of the company. And paying off the mortgage created other liquidity issues. Problems that could not be fixed in a month. Over the long term, this could be handled. But if the stock price fell while they were in such a tight cash position, it could severely cripple the company. If anyone else had made such a poorly considered trade, Seto would have fired them.

"You know what you've done, boy?" Finance looked smug. "You know the term 'fiduciary responsibility'? I don't even need to convene the Board to have you step down."

"What!"

"It's true." Facilities joined them. "The corporate charter specifically states that anyone who causes a significant corporate loss must step down from his position."

"This isn't a loss yet," Seto pointed out, but his mind was racing trying to think of a way to stop it.

"True," HR agreed. "Do you know of a way to prevent it?"

"I'm thinking," Seto snapped.

"I know a way," Finance gloated. "Maybe. I may know a way. But there is a price."

"What?" For some reason, the exact location of the nearest loaded handgun occurred to Seto.

"You step down as CEO. And you eliminate the Revocation Clause."

Seto thought fast. CEO took a lot of decision making out of his hands, but it did not affect his ownership of the company.

The Revocation Clause counteracted the poison pill clause. There were two sections. Section A, which Seto was beginning to believe was a mathematical impossibility to get the financial numbers in the proper percentages.

Section B, however, was the Kaiba Heir. If a DoubleMale is born into Kaiba - not adopted, but the biological son - 52% of the stock is his at birth. If there were not enough outstanding shares, additional shares will be issued. That son - or more accurately, his father - will have complete control over the Board, including the ability to replace all of them.

Seto stared at the man, trying to control his temper. "I will burn this company to the ground before I allow you to steal it from my family."

HR stepped between Seto and Finance. "Let us not be quite so drastic. I think stepping down from management is enough for now. We can discuss further action when this crisis has abated."

Seto nodded, furious, but funding the pull and saving the liquidity was more important at the moment.

Finance frowned. "Agreed," he said finally. He dialed his cell phone. "Got a problem. Some damn fool got into a secured computer and did some early trading. Yeah, that's the one. Can you kill it? Ok. I'll send a formal request when I get back to my desk. Thanks." He hung up.

Seto seethed.


	22. Chapter 22

Talyak - Yes. That sale, had it gone through, would have killed the company. He should have been paying attention.

* * *

Chapter 22

_(Voiceover, narrator) This is the DoubleMale Special Housing Unit at Pelican Bay. Since 1958, all DoubleMale prisoners in the US Correctional System are placed in DM-SHUs regardless of offence or sentence length._

_Camera pans across the main security gate. Cut to man behind a desk. Popup: Edward Hapten, Warden, Pelican Bay State Prison_

_(Warden) The DM-SHU is really some of the worst we've got. We'd like to keep them in General Population if they were non-violent offenders, but the DM's get much more aggressive than most prisoners. A confrontation escalates to violence much more quickly and we've had fights break out where we had to gas the entire section to restore order._

_Cut to busy cafeteria. All prisoners are wearing powder blue jumpsuits._

_(Warden) We use every trick we can to keep tempers calm in the DM-SHU. Soothing colors, classical music, even the cleaning products are calming smells. All DMs have rage issues, just some have better control than others. _

_(Voiceover, narrator) At Pelican Bay, they are experimenting with a new diet and drug therapy to control the testosterone rage and aggression that many DoubleMale prisoners have. Proponents say this new treatment will help rehabilitate violent criminals and will prevent violent behaviors in non-violent inmates. But is it ethical to medicate people in this manner?_

_Cross cut to a 'woman' with a full beard in an office wearing a lab coat. _

_(Voiceover, narrator) Dr. Robert Nijami says no. Dr. Nijami, of Oxford University, has been studying DoubleMales for twenty-six years._

_Popup: Robert Nijiami, PhD, G-DNA Biochemistry, Oxford University_

_(Dr. Nijiami) Using pharmaceuticals to control male behavior is counter productive. We need behavior to control behavior. _

_\- Video clip. Documentary, Inside America's Toughest Prisons: Pelican Bay_

* * *

His back hurt.

His feet hurt.

His school uniform looked like a tent.

And he was in love.

Joey had fallen in love. With baby Jesse.

He'd thought about it. It wasn't that he didn't want a kid - he just didn't want one now, in high school, in his body. But kids were fun. Kind of like playing soccer - it was work learning the skills and keeping in shape, but the game was still something he liked playing. Joey had spent the first few months thinking about how bad it could be and how to make it go away. But once he considered how good it might be, he began thinking maybe Jesse could stay.

In each set of sonogram pictures, the baby was becoming more and more real. Those little hands. Those tiny feet. That cute little nose. Not even born yet but he had definite tastes in food, music, even friends. Jesse liked Yugi's voice, but he kicked when he heard Kura. And the way he kicked, he was definitely going to play soccer!

But raising him was impossible. Who would take care of him? They didn't have enough money as it was. Mom was the only one working. Quitting school wasn't a discussion Mom would even have - she just kept saying they'd figure out something if that was what Joey wanted.

What Joey wanted was reality to go back to being normal. Or maybe an ex-boyfriend who wasn't an asshole. Or an option for giving Jesse away that didn't involve cutting him out. Or didn't risk seeing him - because Joey knew that if he actually carried the kid to term, there was no way he was giving Jesse to anyone.

He had another month to figure it out. Be a father or be responsible.

Either way was gonna be one more thing that hurt.

xXxXxXx

They took his access card. And his master keys. They disabled his remote access until he reminded HR that his homework was on that server. As soon as they restored his access, he moved all of his and Mokuba's files to a server under his control. School, personal, and technical.

R&D could beg if they wanted Seto's labors.

Seto had been barred from personnel, from contracts, from design, and from games.

"Go to school," HR had said. "Let us worry about business. Do not be in such a rush to give up your childhood."

It was humiliating.

A single phone call. Seto was outsmarted by a single phone call. The markets weren't open yet, the trade was pending. Sakura announced a pre-emptive pull, but nothing was final until the damn market opened.

It was the kind of petty trick Seto used to play on Mokuba, when he wanted to teach his brother to think before acting.

And Finance just played it on him.

What is wrong with me, Seto fumed. Why am I so addled that I am losing at children's games? I outplayed Gozaburo, why am I losing to these brainless gibbons? It doesn't make sense.

The door behind him slid open, disturbing the solitude of the inner courtyard.

"I am not to be disturbed while I am meditating," Seto growled. Not that meditation, or exercise, or anything else was helping him restore his personal control.

"Forgive me, Kaiba-sama. There is a guest here to see you."

"Who?"

"The Supreme Father of the Hedonist Unitarian Church."

Seto groaned. The Church had run the orphanage where Seto and Mokuba lived. Gozaburo had made a sizable donation, and every few years, the Church tapped the Kaiba coffers. It was the first time their leader had come, but that most likely meant they wanted a larger check. He sighed heavily. "Show him to the library. I will be there presently."

A small personal donation. Seto was on an allowance now, so he needed to be more frugal. If Father Ishtar wanted more than that, he could get it from Finance or whoever was pretending to run the company without him.

But it was his classmate waiting for Seto.

"Do you often pretend to be your father?" Seto asked as a maid served tea.

"Not often." Ishtar Malik grinned and shrugged. "All for the greatest good. I just need a signature and I'll be on my way."

"Right to the point. Excellent. How much?"

"Deal with Dad for donations. I just need you to acknowledge the procedure and we can get started."

"What procedure?"

"Wow." Ishtar shook his head. "When you ignore something, you go all out. Look, if you don't sign, I will just forge your name. I'm not going to let Joey suffer for your ego."

Katsuya is not the one suffering, Seto thought, but he sat down instead of speaking. "Which leads me to ask, why are you here if you don't actually need me?" He sipped his tea and tried to pretend that he didn't want to hear about Katsuya.

"I wanted to hear it from you, personally. You are really willing to give your child to the Church? I mean, you are, like, the last person I would expect that from."

"And you are correct. If I had a child, I would never surrender it to anyone."

"Then why are you being such a butthead about Jesse?"

"Jesse?"

"Joey's baby. He calls him 'Jesse'. Isis likes it too, so that will probably be his name officially."

Kaiba Jesse. It sounded horrible.

"Jounouchi's child is none of my concern. Why are we discussing this?"

"Right. Sorry. You gonna sign?"

"Sign what?"

"Just that you were notified about the procedure. I know you got the official forms because you signed the receipt."

"It was mailed?"

"Couriered."

Seto waved dismissively. "Then at best, my secretary signed it. I have no idea what you are talking about, and no idea why you are discussing Jounouchi's offspring with me."

Malik stared at him for a moment, then put down his tea. "Ok. Wait. I'm confused. Are you saying that you don't care that Jounouchi is having a fetal transfer, or that you are not the baby's father?"

Seto felt a cold rush through his body. Fetal Transfer Surgery was extreme. And Katsuya was at least seven or eight months along. That kind of risk? The boy wasn't capable of it. This was another lie.

"I'm saying both." Seto sipped his tea and tried to remain calm.

"How are you not Jesse's father?" Malik laughed. "We didn't even need to test for that."

"Au contraire, since I was excluded as the father."

"Joey was excluded. You were the only possible match!"

"I am afraid Jounouchi lies." Seto fought to keep his breathing level. "I have the test results, if you don't believe me."

"Yeah. This I gotta see. If you are not the biological, I'll donate money to you."

"Wait here."

The Hedonists were a nuisance, but they generally weren't fools. Ishtar would not be here if he did not honestly believe that Seto was the father of Katsuya's child. And he would not believe it without proof.

The test results were in Seto's top desk drawer. His hand shook as he pulled it out, a plain unmarked envelope. The letter and data looked valid. No obvious signs of tampering. None of the clues to a forgery - mismatched text, blurry logos, typos that no professional organization would allow. He handed the document to Malik.

The young priest took it and studied the results. "This isn't Jesse."

"What do you mean -"

"This isn't Jesse. You are excluded, yeah, but this is the wrong child."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Look, this is you. If the child has all of these, you are the father. If he's missing two, it's a maybe. If he's missing more than three, you're excluded."

"And notice that there are no matches whatsoever."

"Which is how I know it's not Jesse. Chromosome 47 is 'Not Present'."

"So?"

"Isis is the mother. Chromosome 47 is the G-Bomb marker. Jesse has to have that because his mother has it. Even if you weren't Jesse's father, you'd have one match there. Where did you get this?"

When a week went by and the results had not arrived, HR offered to contact the lab directly. He provided the results.

"From someone I trusted." Seto was so angry he was almost dizzy. 'Trust me,' he thought, 'this will not look like an accident. When I am finish with him - with all of them -'

"Kaiba?"

"What!"

Malik hesitated, giving the former executive a concerned look. Then he pushed a form and a pen toward Seto. He looked at it.

_This letter confirms that I, Kaiba Seto (biological parent), am aware that Jounouchi Katsuya (gestational parent) is having fetal transfer surgery. By signing below, I am not granting my consent to the procedure in question but only acknowledging…._

"What is this?"

"Notification."

Notification. Permission to risk the baby's life in a procedure to give a child who may be his child to the Whore of Babylon. First the Board tried to hide his son, now Ishtar was trying to steal him.

He tore the form in half. "Where is Jounouchi?"

Malik took a step back, real fear in his eyes. "Kaiba? Calm down."

"I have been lied to for the last time. I will not calm down." He took a step forward, kicking the coffee table out of his way as he did. "Katsuya would not agree to this reckless medical travesty if his life depended on it."

"His water broke."

"What?"

"Joey's water broke two weeks ago," Malik repeated. "Actually, he went into labor at 30 weeks, but they stopped it and told him to reduce his activity. His water broke while he was watching TV. Male Hermaphrodite pregnancies are classified as high risk anyway, so he's been on bed rest at the birthing center. The baby's still too early to actually deliver because his lungs may not be fully formed yet, but just lying there isn't helping. This seemed like a sign. Isis is flying in this weekend, so all -"

For a moment, Seto's vision actually shaded red. "A sign!?"

"Killing me does not help you."

"It will feel good," Seto growled. "Where. Is. Katsuya."

"HUBC," Malik answered quickly. "Security will stop you if you go in armed or blood covered."

"Then you should drive quickly so I don't have time to kill you."


	23. Chapter 23

Talyak - ok, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 23

"...and I think that's pretty much it," Yugi finished. "School was kind of dull today. Oh, did I tell you -"

"OMG!" Anzu gasped. "Yugi, take a break!"

Joey laughed. "It's cool. Listening to you guys is way better than just lying here."

"That cannot be true," Honda cracked.

"I don't talk that much!" Yugi defended. "And I wasn't talking to you, anyway."

"Thank God, Buddha, and all the ships at sea." Honda clapped his hands in prayer as Anzu and Joey snickered.

"Just wait til the next time you're sick in bed. I'm not gonna say one word."

"Promise? I got witnesses - you guys heard that, right?"

Joey laughed hard enough to feel a twinge. He flinched. He'd watched a Monty Python marathon a few days earlier and almost induced labor again.

"Are you ok?" Anzu fretted. "Should I get the nurse?"

"I'm fine." Joey forced a smile. "Jesse's got no patience. Next week, dude," he told his stomach, "just chillax."

"I guess we should go," Honda sighed. "Togi had to work this afternoon, but he, Ryou and Kura said they'd probably swing by later."

"Yeah that's a nice thing about this place," Joey stretched, "they got visiting hours basically 24/7."

"You're supposed to be resting, not visiting." Anzu stood up. "We all want to see Jesse, but not too soon."

"I don't plan on seeing him." Joey tried to keep smiling. "Next week, he gets a real mom and goes back to Egypt."

"Joey -" Yugi started.

Joey cut him off. "Which is cool, because even I know I can't cross my legs for another six weeks!" He moved the blankets and slowly sat on the edge of the bed as his friends protested. "Relax! I'm just gonna walk you guys out."

"Joey!"

"The doc said I could do that much. He wants me to move some, just like, no stairs, no running, stuff like that."

"And we'd have to tie you down to stop you anyway," Honda added.

"Pretty much." Joey slipped on a robe. "Just to the elevator. Then I'll rest at the nurse's station, and come back. 'k?"

"Lock your knees, dude," Honda chuckled as he opened the door for the group. "I didn't bring a catcher's mitt."

"I ain't trustin' you! Besides, Yug's got a better reach."

"You two can laugh, but you better change his name to 'Yugi' if it happens that way."

They slowly moved down the hallway. Joey knew even this short trip might be too far - Jesse seemed overactive today - but laying in that bed was driving him crazy. He rubbed his stomach to try to soothe the baby.

"You ok?" Anzu asked.

"Gas." Joey grinned. "Tiny managed to slip me a couple slices of -"

"- or I will tear this building to the ground with my bare hands!"

From around the corner, the friends could hear a deep, resonant voice growling at the desk nurse.

"O.M.G." Anzu gasped. "What is he doing here?"

"He sounds really upset." Yugi peered around the corner as Joey took a few steps back.

'Fuck,' he thought. 'Double fuck. I cannot deal with him right now.'

"Maybe we should go back to your room," Honda suggested.

A sharp pain made Joey's lower body contract. He grabbed the wall to keep from falling.

"Ohmygod!" Yugi yelped. "Nurse!" He yelled as Anzu and Honda lowered Joey carefully to the floor.

A flood of people came to their aid, but Seto pushed past all of them.

"What are you doing to my child?!" The boy nearly screamed.

"Ow, fuck!" Joey hissed. Then, he glared at Seto. "Your child!? What the fuck, Mr. I-fuckin-waive-my-damn-paternal-rights? Since when is this your child?"

"What are you people talking about?" Seto snapped back. "How could I have waived rights to a child I didn't even know was mine until an hour ago? And it's entirely irrelevant!"

"Oh, I think it's pretty fuckin' relevant!"

"What possible madness has possessed you to have a fetal transfer?"

"Kaiba-kun -"

"This does not concern you, Mutou. Make yourself useful and find the sensei. Obviously Katsuya has distressed himself again."

"Sir, if you would move -" One of the nurses tried to displace Seto but his dark glare stopped her in her tracks.

"This discussion takes precedence." He looked back at Joey. "Did it ever occur to you to discuss the matter with me directly?"

"Oh, you fuckin' ass!" Joey hissed as another contraction hit him. Someone tried to lift him, but he smacked the hand away and glared back at Seto. "Maybe if you hadn't been dodgin' me like the fuckin' plague! Did that occur to you?"

"A matter this important, you should have made an effort to contact me. You could have contacted my personal staff. You could have contacted my brother."

"You could have just answered my damn calls!" Joey hugged his stomach. 'Wait, Jesse,' he begged silently, 'just wait.'

"What are you doing?" Seto frowned. "You look like you're in pain."

"Jesus! How the fuck are you so smart and so stupid at the same time? I'm having contractions!"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"You can't have our child now. We're not married yet."

"Married?!" Joey found enough breath to laugh. "Dude, are you fuckin' nuts?"

"Yes. I am utterly insane and I have been since you crashed into my life and spilled chaos into my organized world."

"Ok, this is not the time for a love connection." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Sir -"

"I have had a very trying morning," Seto said with unnerving calm. "So the next person who interrupts us will be the first person I shoot." He waited a moment, and then turned his attention back to Joey. "I realize we need to compare notes. I have received a great deal of invalid information and I suspect you have too. I would never give up parental rights for our child. I never want to spend another 24 hour period without you in it. I am not asking you for logic or good sense, I am asking what do you want."

It was crazy. A hallucination. He must have fainted. Maybe the contractions were squeezing his brain. But Joey wanted to believe.

"I want to have a baby with you," he said.

Seto's eyes went wide. "You do?"

"What the fuck!? What was that, a set up?"

"I knew you wanted the child, I simply did not expect you wanted me."

"You just said you want to spend every day with me," Joey snapped. "What did you expect me to say?"

"Frankly, I never know what to expect from -"

"Owwww, shit!" Joey hissed again. "I don't think I can hold him back anymore."

"Are you agreeing to marry me?"

"Can we do this after?"

"No."

"Oh fer cryin' -"

"Joey, would you be happy married to Kaiba?" Malik asked.

"I don't know! I guess. Not really the time, dude."

"I'll take it. Kaiba, would you be happy with Joey?"

"'Happy' is irrelevant. But I believe my life would be more stable and I can provide resources for the child that he cannot match."

"Ok." Malik made a blessing gesture. "You're married."

"WHAT!?"

Everyone surrounding Joey looked at the Egyptian boy.

"I'm ordained." He shrugged. "It was mostly a photo op, but it is real."

"Now that you are finished with that foolishness," an authoritative voice rolled over them, "may I please attempt to save this child's life?" The Doctor physically pushed Seto out of the way as she knelt between Joey's legs and lifted his robe. "Sorry about this."

"Move back, damn you!" Seto snapped at the crowd. "You, nurse! Surely there are tools the sensei needs! You, bring that gurney over here."

"You must be the father," the doctor sighed. "Joey-san, I think we can still stop the contractions Do you feel the need to push?"

"Yes!" He was panting.

"Don't. I know it's hard not to, but -"

"Why are you stopping this?" Seto interrupted.

The doctor considered him for a moment. "I don't believe you were involved with this case prior. Let's deal with the situation at hand and then we can discuss the background."

"If my son is ready to be born, then -"

"He's not ready. He's six weeks early."

"Patience is not a strong trait in my family."

"I can see that."

"Sensei." A nurse rolled up with a cart and handed the doctor a speculum.

"Thank you. Prep 10cc's of terbutaline."

"Yes, sensei."

"Ok, Joey-san," she parted his knees gently. "Just breathe. Don't push." She had to lay on the floor in order to use the tool. "Stop pushing, Joey-san."

"I'm not!" He moaned.

"Then you get your wish, Papa. Nurse, call the NICU, get an incubator up here stat."

"What are you doing?" Joey gasped, panicked.

"Delivering your baby. Someone find sheets, towels, anything sterile. Otherwise this place is going to be a mess and I don't think we can move him."

"No, no!" Joey tried to move, but Seto came behind and held him. "We scheduled it! Next week!"

The doctor chuckled. "Babies are not known for following schedules."

xXxXxXx

Seto kissed Katsuya's forehead. "I have to go. Please bring Jesse with you in," he looked at his watch, "half an hour. It's possible that they may have real business to discuss and I'd like that resolved before the blood shed."

"The proverbial blood shed."

"Hopefully."

Seto kissed Jesse's head then left the KaibaCorp executive dining room. It had been a long month, but a rewarding one. Since Seto wasn't working in the office, he was able to spend most of his time in the neonatal unit with Katsuya and Jesse.

Kaiba Jesse, born 3lbs, but breathing on his own. Seto witnessed the administrator putting his name on the birth certificate only minutes after watching his child's birth. It was a profound experience, one Seto still hadn't been able to quantify and absorb. A child, small but growing fast. Struggling and winning every breath of survival. Beautiful. New. A miracle that no technology could match.

Watching the little miracle grow larger and stronger was amazing.

It made Seto realize that Jesse's father needed to be larger and stronger. And smarter.

The first task had been to determine who told which lies to whom. Several documents given to Seto had been fabricated, and not just items relating to Jesse. Seto's signature was forged on everything given to Katsuya. It had been actually easy to build a fraud case, and get a warrant for the arrest of the key players. It was going to be a pleasure watching these people who tried to beat him fall at his hand.

The real estate pull needed outside assistance; Seto made note of everyone at Sakura who profited after the 'non-event'. Mokuba was correct in his assessment that the Shinomi family needed to end. Preferably in something slow and painful that erased the entire bloodline….

"Kaiba-sama!" His secretary quickly moved around her desk and bowed deeply as he got off the elevator. "Welcome back, sir."

"Thank you. Whose office is this now?"

She repressed a smile. "It's yours, sir. A few of the executives tried to use it, but apparently the room was always too cold. Building Maintenance couldn't find a problem. So it's not in use at present."

"Too cold?" Seto considered it. Personally, he'd always found his office quite pleasant. "If no one is there, then why are you here?"

"Overflow, sir. I was assisting the secretarial pool with time sensitive projects and there are no desks available in their department."

"You were demoted."

"I served Kaiba in a different capacity. I think they thought I would get lonely and quit." She smiled openly. "Coffee?"

"Yes."

He went into the office and stopped. It was freezing cold. The thermostat read 56, but the room felt closer to 6.

His secretary handed him his coffee. "Allow me." She deftly opened the device with a screwdriver and connected several wires. Seto heard the heat vents start as she replaced the cover and adjusted the levels. "The Board meeting starts in ten minutes. I left a summary of changes during your sabbatical on your desk."

"You said maintenance couldn't find a problem."

"Yes, sir. The Building Engineer himself spent a day going through the ducts with his team. The senior VP of Research was using the space at the time. Terribly dusty, unfortunately. But, no, they never found a problem." She shrugged. Her innocence reminded Seto of his brother's calm.

"I see." Seto made a mental note to double her salary.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"For now. Shortly after the meeting begins, my classmate, Katsuya will be arriving with a...a guest for me. Send him in directly."

"Jounouchi Katsuya? Son of Kawaii-san, formerly of Accounting? The young man who came to see you?"

"Yes. He lost the weight I mentioned. He's quite attractive now."

"I look forward to seeing him." She bowed and left.

Seto found two lists on his desk - one covering things that were openly known such as Kawaii's termination by HR's order, and a second list of activities the Board did not realize his secretary was privy to. Such as the decision to limit bonuses to the levels of senior VP and above.

He memorized the second list, then shredded it.

There was a knock on his door. Mokuba stepped in dressed for corporate war. "Showtime, big bro."

"Excellent." He gathered his notes and stood up. "As Katsuya would say, it is on."

Mokuba chuckled as they walked down the hall together. "That is so not hip when you say it."


	24. Chapter 24

Well, that went quickly! It's so much more satisfying to post when someone is reading. There is a sequel written for this (there are three finished actually, and one about Otogi in the works) but they are M+ so I need to edit them down to guideline allowances. So, the next story will be completely different and will probably start in April. Thank you all for your support!

Talyak - stupid people do stupid things.

Mira - meditation isn't helping, so tea and yoga wouldn't hurt. I hadn't thought to add those, but yeah, Seto could do with a lot less caffeine in his life.

* * *

Chapter 24

_The Hedonist Unitarian Church celebrated its highest holiday yesterday, The Rights of Bounty, and while many see the organization as a cult, yesterday's celebration has been described by several aid groups as real steps toward improving the quality of life worldwide. Here is their Supreme Mother, Isis Ishtar, speaking from their headquarters in Egypt yesterday._

"_Our bodies know what our hearts must learn and our minds must accept - that it feels good to do good. That destruction hurts, and only the creation and nurturing of life create joy and pleasure. You must do good to feel good. Today, with help of a Rabbi, we build homes for Muslim refugees. An Iman used our labor to provide fresh water to communities in Colombia and Ecuador. And, worldwide, 18,000 infertile families were blessed with life."_

_For more about yesterday's celebration, and about the Hedonist Unitarian Church go to our website. Now, let's go to Pat and today's forecast. Is that rain I see?"_

_\- Video Clip, CCN Morning News_

* * *

"Oh my! What a tiny baby!" A male voice cooed behind Joey. The face was pretty masculine too, but the tits, hair, dress and heels were all standard corporate female. "Oh how precious! What a little angel!"

Joey grinned. Male or female, the person was right. Jesse was unreasonably cute. Sitting in the lunchroom on the top floor had meant that they'd had some privacy while they ate, but even in the NICU, Jesse was a rock star.

"Thanks." Jesse was asleep again in the chest harness Joey wore to keep his hands free.

"I'm Abe from Marketing."

"Hi, Abe - sorry - Abe-san. I'm Joey. And the little sleep master is Jesse. Kaiba Jesse."

"Kaiba?" Abe looked surprised. "Oh! Are you related to Kaiba-sama?"

"That's Jesse's Papa."

Abe's face went pale and several other people in the lunchroom must have overheard them because suddenly people were moving closer.

"Did you say this is Kaiba Seto-sama's child?" a man asked.

"Yeah." Joey kept a protective arm around Jesse. "You got a problem with that?"

"No! No, sir, I have no problem whatsoever. It's just that, Kaiba-sama has not announced a family event, so -"

"Oh, right." Joey shrugged. "We've been keeping it quiet until today. He wanted to tell the Board before he did the company-wide thing."

"I see."

"So, you guys will keep this quiet, right?" Joey laughed to himself. Jesse will be the only discussion in the building before the end of lunch. "Help the boss out, right?"

"Of course!" Abe cooed. She stood up and bowed to Joey and Jesse. "Welcome to KaibaCorp, Young Master Kaiba." Most of the room followed her lead.

"...uh...thanks." Quickly, Joey grabbed Jesse's bag and their lunch tray. "Wow, look at the time. Don't want to keep Papa waiting, right?"

"Please." A man took the tray. "Allow me. I'm Tamora, Security."

"Oh, thanks."

"Can we get you anything else, sir?" another woman offered. "Something more to drink?"

"No, thanks." Joey mentally kicked himself. Seto did warn him that people might try to suck up to him if they thought Joey was important. "Thanks! Thanks, but we really need to get going." He hurried to the nearest elevator, glad to see it was one that served the top floor.

When the doors opened, he recognized the huge desk, the massive doors with the dragon carving, and the intimidating woman seated in judgement.

"Jounouchi-san. How nice to see you again." She moved from the desk and bowed before peering at Jesse. "He?"

"He. Kaiba Jesse." Joey laughed. "Seto hates it, but he can name the next one."

"Kaiba?" The woman frowned briefly then very slowly - rather disturbingly - smiled. "Kaiba-sama is his father." She stood, business mask restored. "Forgive me for delaying you. Kaiba-sama is expecting you. This way." They went away from the impressive doors to a small hallway Joey hadn't noticed. As they got closer, Joey could hear yelling. "Don't worry. This is perfectly normal for them."

She opened the door.

There were five men at the table in addition to Seto and Mokuba. Seto and two of them were standing, yelling; Mokuba and the rest looked bored.

The door closed behind Joey as one of them noticed him. "Jounouchi? What are you doing here? Who authorized you -"

"Ah!" Seto smiled. "At last. Gentleman, the real purpose of this meeting may begin."

"The purpose of this meeting is our quarterly status," a short man with a bad comb-over commented.

"No, that was your purpose." Seto gestured toward Joey. "He is the real purpose."

"Jounouchi?"

"No. Kaiba."

"What?"

"Kaiba," Mokuba spoke up. "My brother was correcting you. No one in this room is named Jounouchi, but there are four members of the Kaiba family."

"Ah," an older man said. "You have adopted Kawaii and her family as a branch. How very kind of you." It took a second or two or Joey to recognize his mom's ex-boss.

"No. Katsuya is my husband. And more to the point, Jesse is my DoubleMale son by birth."

Joey thought time had stopped, the way the announcement froze all of them. "You were excluded from paternity," another older man said. "I saw the paternity results."

"Yes." Seto gave the man a look and Joey knew who was behind the forged documents he received. "We will discuss that separately. But, those results were... in error."

"How can you expect us to believe -," a tall, buff guy started.

Mokuba cut him off, sliding folders across the table to each of them. "Notarized originals. The test, the birth certificate, the updated family register. Although, HR has a point, big bro, you should totally make Jounouchi a Branch."

"I'll speak to Kawaii. I haven't researched them so -"

"What the hell is this!" One of the men held up what looked like a check to Joey.

"That is the current value of your stock shares. We are buying you out."

There was another moment of silence.

"I don't believe this hogwash for one minute! That child cannot be yours - hell, you didn't even know this boy nine months ago!"

"Actually, we met ten months ago." Joey jumped in. As he spoke, he pulled Jesse out of the harness, opened his onesie, and removed his diaper. "Show these idiots who your daddy is." He turned the infant to face the Board.

Predictably, the young DoubleMale urinated on the table from both vertically aligned penises.

Mokuba began snickering as the men complained with disgust and gathered anything at risk of being contaminated.

"Eloquently put, my son." Seto didn't crack a smile. "I believe he speaks for all of us. Your services are no longer required by KaibaCorp in any capacity. You have twenty minutes to clear your desks, then you will be escorted from the building."

"WHAT!?"

The door opened again and behind Joey several guys looking like thugs in suits entered the room.

Bad comb-over looked at the thugs, then at Seto. "This is not over." He picked up the papers in front of him, and marched toward the door.

"Oh, here." Mokuba moved quickly. "Don't forget your bottle of water."

He offered the unopened bottle to the man but instead of taking it, the man drained of color, backed away a step, then rushed the door.

"It's just water." Mokuba shrugged, looking innocent and pure. "You should all take some."

That motivated the rest of them and they all hurried out of the room, the security thugs close behind them.

Mokuba opened the bottle and drank some. "Hope you don't get thirsty."

Seto picked up his phone. "They should be in the elevator now." He paused. "Mokuba, should the authorities be warned regarding any pending medical emergency before these fools are left to rot in Fuchu Prison?"

"A little water, they'll be fine." He paused. "Unless they add any alcohol. Alcohol would be bad."

Seto spoke to his phone again. "Don't let any of them drink. Sales may attempt to have 'one for the road'." He hung up and looked at his brother. "I am not going to ask what, or how. I will merely remind you that it is difficult to plead innocent when you have motive, opportunity and the weapon."

"Is anyone going to tell me what just happened?" Joey asked as he finished changing Jesse. The table was a bigger mess than he had towels for. "Sorry about the mess."

"Are you kidding?" Mokuba laughed. "That was perfect!" He took little Jesse gently. "You are a natural born Kaiba, aren't you?"

A maintenance employee tapped on the door. "Forgive me, sirs."

"Yes. You handle this. Come, Katsuya, we can discuss this in my office. Mokuba -"

"I got him." The younger brother snickered. "We'll be showing off to the hotties in the secretarial pool when you're done." The boy picked up the baby bag and left.

xXxXxXx

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Katsuya snapped as Seto virtually dragged him through the giant dragon doors. "And what's with letting kid psycho take Jesse?!"

"No calls." Seto told his secretary.

"Yes, sir."

Seto closed and locked the door behind Katsuya. "Mokuba loves children, Jesse will be fine. No matter what I expect, you confound me." Seto pinned him against the door. "You have driven me quite insane."

"Dude!"

But Katsuya was hard too. Seto kissed him. "I couldn't make them leave," he murmured. "But you proved the case and pushed them in the proper direction."

"...mmm, Seto, babe...your office…"

"Your office," Seto chuckled as he unbuttoned his husband's shirt. That exquisite muscular chest had stayed muscular. Katsuya was disappointed that he could not nurse young Jesse, but Seto was pleased. "I work for you now." He sucked the pert nipples before him.

"...fuck, what's...come on, stop that…" the blonde panted.

Katsuya was pushing Seto which only served to make the executive pin him more firmly. "Resisting only makes me want you more." He began removing his beloved's pants.

"She'll hear us," Katsuya moaned.

"The couch." Seto pulled, shedding his own jacket and tie as they crossed the room. He kissed his husband deeply again as he pushed the boy down. "Why is it that when you are in a room, I can think of nothing but you?"

"Because you love me, idiot." Katsuya chuckled warmly. Now he was helping Seto undress them both. "You gotta be the dumbest smart guy I ever met."

"Love is a marketing tool," Seto replied, licking his fingers. "This is something tangible." He stroked Katsuya's openings which were soft and wet. "Physical. Chemical."

"Are you gonna analyze or fuck?"

"Fuck." Seto quickly lined himself up and slid completely into Katsuya. With one hand he held his lover's hip; with the other he stroked his cock.

Seto moaned. Katsuya was amazing. It didn't seem possible that one body could be so perfect, could create so much pleasure. Everything about the boy was heaven. His voice, low groans and enticing words. His strength, holding, arching, accepting Seto thrust for thrust. His cock….

Katsuya's cock was as responsive as the rest of his body. If taking the lovely blonde was heaven, would being taken by him be nirvana?

Seto stopped thrusting as the idea made him shiver.

"Oh God don't stop!" Katsuya flexed, sparking pleasure through both of Seto's cocks. "What's wrong?"

"Take me," Seto gasped. The longer he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

"Huh?" The blonde looked more than confused. "Since when do you bottom?"

"Since today. I am already under you." Seto smirked. He lay back, pulling Katsuya on top of him. "You came, you saw, now conquer."

"What are you talking about?" Katsuya huffed. He pulled back, pulling Seto out of heaven's embrace. "Nobody's takin' nothin' until you tell me what happened in that meeting." He sat on Seto's hips, pinning the executive.

Seto smiled. "Such a view. I could stay here all day." He sighed. "There was a clause in the Shareholder Agreement for KaibaCorp that prevented anyone from owning more than 15%. Preferred Shares, of course. The common stock is another matter entirely."

"Whatever. A 15% cap. That's good, right?"

"Wrong. It meant that I could never control the company, that all decisions had to have the support of at least three of the other members. It was a constant fight, with me often on the losing side. There were only two ways to eliminate that clause. One was mathematical and I won't bore you with it."

"Ok."

"The other was the birth of a male heir - not adopted, born - to myself or Mokuba. And specifically he had to be a DoubleMale. The odds are rather low, so the clause was considered as unlikely as winning the lottery."

"And I had Jesse." Katsuya nodded. "I knew there had to be a reason you wanted to get married."

"Au contraire. I knew Jesse was male, but I had no idea he was a DoubleMale until the nurse told us. That was after the delivery."

"So why get married? He'd be your son either way."

"I told you. I never want to spend another day without you in it."

Katsuya leaned down and kissed him. "I love you, too. So now you can buy more stock. What's this got to do with me? You wouldn't be telling me all this if it didn't have a point."

"True. Mokuba and I may buy and control up to 24% each. The remaining 52% belongs to the heir - and is controlled by his father."

"And that's you, so you got control of the company."

"No, that's you. You have control of the company."

"Not following ya. You're his father, you get the stock."

"Jesse gets the stock, but he's too young to vote, so his father controls the stock. I cannot own more than Mokuba - it would destroy the balance of economic power, and I do not intend to spend my life testing every item I ingest. My controlling 76% of the company would likely cut my life span down to 76 days. But you are also Jesse's father, and therefore it is a non-issue. You control the shares. And as primary shareholder, I work for you. This is your office."

"Seto…" Katsuya looked distressed. "I can't own stock. I sure as hell can't run a company. I don't know what any of this -"

Seto placed his fingers on Katsuya's mouth. "I work for you. I will continue to manage the company until you learn enough to take over."

"Never."

"Young dogs learn many new tricks." Seto grinned. "Now, you have taken my position, my company, my sanity. Take me. Plunder my depths. Enjoy the spoils of war."

"Is this another thing with you?"

"Are you saying you don't want to top?"

"No, I wanna." Katsuya shrugged. "I just don't like it being an 'inferior' I-beat-you thing. Makes me think you see me as kinda -"

"Inferior?" Seto smiled, stroking his husband's face. "Simply by existing, you solve all my problems. If you were any more superior, you'd be as mythical as a dragon. I want you to take me because I want to give you the pleasure you give me."

The blonde looked at him oddly. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. Why don't we do this tonight at home? Gonna be kinda rough dry."

"Bottom left desk drawer."

"Seriously?" Katsuya checked the drawer and came back with lube and a small vibe. "Perv." He knelt on the couch, between the executive's legs. "I have never done this. Help me out here."

"Pour a small amount of lubricant on the location in question and massage. Repeat as necessary."

Katsuya poured it on his fingers first. Seto's erections had long since waned, but both phalli twitched as his husband's thick fingers stroked his anus gently. Their eyes met and held as Katsuya's fingers pressed a little, then stroked. He repeated the pattern: lube, stroke, press, the whole time watching Seto's eyes. Seto found his breathing becoming shallower as Katsuya's fingers pressed more firmly.

Until they slipped in. Seto gasped and his eyes fell shut. It was invasive and yet welcome. Foreign but he found himself focusing only on those fingers moving inside him.

"Yeah." Katsuya's voice was low. "I could get to like this. You look hot as fuck like that. Exhale slowly." Seto did, and as he did, the blonde inserted what felt like his entire hand. Seto gasped and then actually spasmed like a seizure as an electrical shock shook his entire body. "Like that?" His husband teased.

Seto tried to open his eyes. He was panting. "What -?"

"I think it was right -"

Seto's brain scrambled as Katsuya moved his fingers again and an intense shock was the only sensation in existence.

"Wait - you got two of everything." Katsuya stopped moving his fingers.

"I - what -?" Katsuya pulled his hand out completely and Seto felt tension he hadn't been aware of release. His body sank, limp, into the couch. "That was -" he tried to catch his breath, "- unexpected."

Katsuya lifted Seto's hips. "This is bigger than a finger." He rubbed the head of his cock against the quivering opening.

He pushed and Seto fought his own instinct to tense up as what felt like a warm, smooth, steel pipe was rammed inside him.

Then, it hit that spot and for several seconds, the world was beyond comprehension. A second mind scrambling shock fired almost instantly after the first. When he was aware of his surroundings again, he realized his husband was watching him with amused concern.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Seto panted. "Is reality supposed to melt like Tesla took up painting?"

"If that's good, then yeah." He laughed softly, warmly. "You feel amazing, just unbelievably crazy good."

The executive looked at the boy - the man he was wed to. "I feel amazing? I feel amazed. How can one clumsy little wet dog cause so much chaos? It's like watching the birth of a supernova."

"Yeah." Katsuya kissed him. "I love you, too."

* * *

_A major shake up at the top levels of KaibaCorp yesterday. Five senior managers and members of their Board of Directors were arrested on charges including Fraud, Embezzlement, Grand Theft, and at least two counts of Financial Abuse of a Minor. KaibaCorp stock took a hit in trading four months ago when Seto Kaiba, son of corporate founder Gozaburo Kaiba was replaced as the CEO. A spokesperson for the corporation said today that Kaiba - who is only 16 years old - would be restored to the chief executive position, and that the company would be promoting from within to replace the terminated senior managers. KaibaCorp is a multi-billion dollar conglomerate, headquartered in Japan, with subsidiaries in a wide range of industries including arms, entertainment, and home electronics._

_\- Daily Business Report, CCN News_


End file.
